


Steter One Shot Collection

by MusicLover19



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Birthday, Christmas, Coffee Shop, M/M, Never Have I Ever, One Shot Collection, Sign Language, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Teachers, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: I thought I would try my hand at some one shot/drabbles since I have been wanting to expand on my writing and I tend to get caught up with ideas that don't leave. The first few are prompts that are from tumblr, but if you have any suggestions or requests, let me know.





	1. Thumbs, Coffee and a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve been going to the same coffee shop as me all year and you’re super hot but I’m a giant loser and so I keep not asking you out but you just came in all sleepy and wearing a sweatshirt with thumbholes and I tried to take a picture so I could share my misery with my friends but I didn’t realize the flash was on and it was too late and now you won’t stop staring at me, oops

It was Stiles’ second year at the university, having gotten annoyed at the level of noise in the campus cafes he had decided to venture out and find a new place to do his research. This resulted in him finding a small coffee shop that was run by a couple. It was in a quiet area of the city, which Stiles was grateful for since he needed quiet around him to finish his coursework, plus no noise made his research binges easier to do.

After finding his small safe heaven, he had figured out the optimal time to sneak away from his friends and have time to himself. He had tried early mornings, which had caused Scott to question his sanity as well as causing Stiles to crash during his lectures. He also found that late evening did not work due to how little energy he would have at that time. Therefore, it became part of Stiles’ lunch routine, he would arrive at the coffee shop, say hello to whomever was manning the cash register before collecting his normal drink as well as one of the few sandwiches the couple offered.

Not long after setting this routine, Stiles began to notice another customer. The man would walk into the shop, sighing and snapping down the phone he would hold to his ear on most days before abruptly hanging up and ordering a dark coffee. On good days, the man would walk in, no pinched expression and no phone in hand when he ordered his drink. He would then slink to the other side of the shop, and slowly sip the drink.

Stiles sighed, he took a long drink of his coffee. He took another glance around the coffee shop that he was sat in. If he was being honest with himself, he had arrived later than normal which had given him some unjust anxiety.

Part of his anxiety came from the interrupted routine, something that he had found stifling when he was home, yet it became oddly grounding when moving away for university. Therefore, when the day had taken so many wrong turns, it left Stiles feeling understandably anxious about what was going to happen next.

His alarm didn’t go off, luckily his first lecture was cancelled, yet his seminar was not. The seminar topic was changed at the last minute and it ran over its scheduled time, causing Stiles to miss the first part of the second lecture he was due. Finally, his jeep had taken a while to start, causing Stiles to panic about his poor baby.

Overall, he was only half an hour later than normal, however, a small part of his brain worried that he had missed the mystery man. He would normally arrive not long after Stiles and that had become another part of his routine that he didn’t want to admit made him feel better.

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair as he put his cup back on the table and loaded his laptop. He signed into Facebook almost instantly, knowing that he would be unlikely to do any useful work in his current frazzled state.

Splitting the screen, he also opened an assignment that he needed to start. It didn’t take long before the tell-tale ping of Facebook announced a message. Stiles winced slightly before turning the sound off on his laptop before looking at the message.

**Scott** ; ur not normally on now  
            what happened

**Stiles** ; just today kmn?

Stiles went back to his assignment, not really reading the instructions as he typed up the title.

**Scott** ; pity party 2night

**Stiles** ; sounds gd  
            lots of booze

Stiles’ head shot up as the door opened. A gust of cold air flew in along with the man. Stiles looked on as he walked over to the counter, his mouth opened in shock. Instead of the normally well-dressed nature of his coffee man, he was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms that hug his legs as well as an oversized V-neck sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was clearly well worn with its faded red colour.

**Scott** ; it’s a plan

Stiles took another drink of his coffee, almost choking on it as he saw his unknowing coffee fanatic pay and collect his own coffee. The hand that he had used to pass the change over to the young woman at the cash register had been mostly covered by the sleeve of his sweatshirt, however Stiles was positive that he had seen a thumb poking through a hole.

Stiles caught sight of the man’s front as he turned to find a table. He looked exhausted, even more so than most of the students Stiles had seen around the exams. It was an accomplishment that he was almost horrified at. What had this man done to be so exhausted. Their eyes met briefly before Stiles looked back down to his laptop, willing himself not to blush as he had been caught staring.

**Stiles** ; hottie is back

**Scott** ; coffee date?

**Stiles** ; no  
            he looks half dead  
            like really  
            so dead  
            but still hot  
            how is that possible?

**Scott** ; no idea bro  
            lyds wants to see him

Stiles rolled his eyes, having had this conversation with his friends before. Chancing a quick glance over to the man once again, he was pleasantly surprised that he had sat in a seat that faced him. Stiles mentally cheered upon seeing that he did indeed have both of his thumbs poking out of holes on either arm.

Looking back down to the laptop, Stiles bit his lip. Lydia had been asking him to take a picture of ‘Mr. Hottie’ but Stiles had always refused. He knew that he wouldn’t want strangers taking pictures of him, yet he really wanted to. The imagine before him was completely adorable, this grown man sat with heavy eyelids and a holey sweatshirt as he sipped coffee.

**Stiles** ; if i get caught then delete the porn from my laptop  
            ill probs die  
            he looks like he could kill me  
            wish me luck

Shaking his head slightly, Stiles pulled out his phone. He placed it on the table as though he was texting as he angled it towards the man across the room. Opening the camera, Stiles felt his heart race, taking a deep breath, he hit the screen to take the picture.

A flash occurred.

Both Stiles and the man froze. Stiles had opened his mouth in horror, his face turning red as he tried to mentally replay what had just happened. The other man was not doing much better, he had been momentarily blinded as he had glanced over to the younger male sat behind his laptop.

A snort brought both of them out of the spell that they seemed to be in. The lady behind the register broke out into laughter before ducking into the backroom, trying to regain her self-control.

Stiles dropped his eyes down to his laptop, trying to ignore how hot his face felt. He saw Scott’s messages telling him not to worry and that he wouldn’t end up dead.

Stiles heard a chair move as he stubbornly refused to look up as the man probably fled the coffee shop in horror at being stalked. Stiles kept his eyes on the screen in front of him as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He swallowed nervously as the chair opposite him on the table was pulled back.

“So, do you make a habit of taking picture of people having a bad day?” a deep voice purred from in front of him.

Stiles looked up, his expression one of a child caught doing something terribly bad.

“I – it was an accident?” he offered weakly.

“So you accidently pulled out your phone, accidently opened the camera and then accidently took a photo?” the man asked, an eyebrow arching and a slight hint of amusement colouring his tone.

Stiles made a noise at the back of his throat as he looked back down at his laptop. He was debating the advantages of running and never returning to the shop when he was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Perhaps next time you just talk to someone rather than flashing them to get their attention?”

Stiles spluttered.

“I did not flash you!” he said louder than he intended, causing the man to chuckle and Stiles to blush even more. “I was taking a picture to prove to my annoying friends how hot you –” Stiles cut himself off. He once again adopted a look of horror at the clear amusement covering the man in front of him.

“You’ve been talking about me?” he asked, seemingly surprised.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “of course, half of the time you show up in a suit and annoyed. Of course, I’ve told them how much I’ve thought about that.”

“You’ve thought about me angry, in my suit?” the man asked, a devilish smile on his face.

Stiles’ eyes widened, he opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again.

“It’s not what it sounds like,” he said weakly.

“Oh darling,” the man purred, leaning closer to Stiles. “I’m sure it’s exactly how it sounded. Tell me, just what should I call you?”

“Stiles,” Stiles said, swallowing once again as he realised how out of his depth he felt.

“Stiles,” the man said, almost rolling the word off his tongue. His smile increased as he saw Stiles shiver. “It is truly a pleasure.”

“What – what should I call you?” Stiles asked, purposely using the same words as the other had.

The man hummed for a second. “My name is Peter, but you my dear, you can all me whatever you wish.”

“Peter,” Stiles said softly. Feeling how right that name fit the man before him.

Peter offered Stiles another deliciously devious smile as he lent back, “Would you give me the honour of your presence outside of this lovely establishment?”

Stiles licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze from Peter’s mouth. He doubted how useful his voice would be at the moment so he only nodded. The heat that spread through Stiles’ body at peters wide smile was not something Stiles wanted to dwell on.

If the two of them drank the rest of their coffees quicker than usual, neither mentioned it. If Stiles forgot to response to Scott, then the other would have to deal with it. If Scott panicked and thought that Stiles had actually gotten murdered by the mystery man in the coffee shop, well, then he had called Stiles repeatedly until the younger man had given in an answered the phone somewhat breathlessly. The call would then have ended with Peter chuckling against Stiles’ skin as the man spoke of how much he wanted to murder his friends before the words turned into a low moan.


	2. De-Aged Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm how about de-aged stiles and polyglot peter. In which toddler stiles only speaks polish. And only peter understand him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you now, I am using google translate, so it might not be (well it won’t be) 100% accurate. I did really like the idea of this prompt though. I will put the English translations in brackets though so you shouldn’t need to worry about it too much and hopefully it isn’t too bad.

“What do you mean you just found him like that?” Scott demanded, pulling a small body out of Erica’s arms.

“We were coming back and we noticed Stiles’ scent. There was blood so we followed it in case he was in trouble,” Boyd explained. “There was only the child around. Since he had Stiles’ scent we thought it would be best to bring him with us.”

“Of course he has the same scent, it is Stiles!” Scott hissed, he pulled the small body closer to him.

“He is unconscious,” Peter pointed out. “Why?”

“He was panicking,” Erica said. “He fainted.”

“Lay him down,” Derek said, gesturing to the couch.

“How do we undo it?” Scott asked with a worried expression as he gingerly laid his friend down.

“That depends on how he ended up like this,” Peter pointed out. “It might be a case of letting the magic run its course.”

“We cannot leave him like this!” Scott yelled, startling the small boy back into consciousness.

“Mamusia? Tatuś?” Stiles said as he sat up. He looked around the room, his eyes widening and fear creeping into his scent. “Kim jesteś?” (Mummy? Daddy? Who are you?)

“Stiles?” Scott said gently, flinching as the child shuffled back from the elder version of his friend.

“Skąd znasz moje imie? Ja cię nie znam,” the boy said quickly. (How do you know my name? I don't know you)

“Scott, you’re scaring him,” Isaac pointed out.

“He’s my friend,” Scott argued. “I need to make sure he’s ok.”

“Now is not a good time,” Derek stated. “He needs to stay calm.”

Scott continued to argue as the others tried to reason with him. As the arguing continued, Stiles grew more uncomfortable, surely thinking that these people had kidnapped him and were planning on killing him like the bad people that his daddy worked with.

“Spokojnie, dziecko,” Peter said softly as he moved forward, he crouched down in front of the couch and made eye contact with the boy. “Nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić.” (Calm child, we are not going to hurt you)

“Ty mówisz,” Stiles looked at Peter in amazement. (You speak)

Peter offered the child a smile, “Rzeczywiście mały chłopcze, jak się nazywasz?” (Indeed little boy, what is your name?)

The pack had finally stopped their arguing and stared in shocked horror as Peter easily spoke with Stiles.

“Mściwoj,” the boy said softly.

“What – how do you know Polish?” Scott demanded, glaring at Peter.

“Witam Mściwoj, nazywam się Peter,” Peter said, ignoring Scott. (Hello Mściwoj, my name is Peter)

“Peter, nie jesteś Polakiem,” Stiles said with a frown. (Peter, you’re not Polish)

“Obawiam się, że nie,” Peter said with a smile. (I'm afraid not)

“Jak tatuś!” Stiles exclaimed. “Czy wiesz, gdzie jest tata?” (Like daddy! Do you know where daddy is?)

“Nasi przyjaciele starają się z nim skontaktować,” Peter said honestly. (Our friends are trying to get him)

“A mamusią?” (What about mummy?)

“Staramy się znaleźć twoich rodziców Mściwoj. Znasz język mówiliśmy?” Peter asked. (We are trying to find your parents Mściwoj. Do you know the language we were talking?)

“Peter!” Scott hissed, startling Stiles.

“I made an effort to learn a variety of languages now if you don’t mind I will continue to calm our young friend down,” Peter said sharply. Turning back to the child, Peter added, “Przepraszam za nich, nie zdążyli się jeszcze nauczyć zasad dobrego wychowania,” with a small wink causing the child to giggle into his hands. (I apologise for them, they have yet to learn their manners)

“Umiem mówić tak jak oni,” Stiles whispered, as though telling Peter a secret. “I can talk like them)

“Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś, kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że nie są Polakami?” Peter asked, honestly curious. (Why didn't you say something when you realised they were not Polish?)

“I don’t like this,” Scott muttered.

“Mama powiedziała mi, aby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi,” Stiles said as though it answered Peter’s question. (Mummy told me not to talk to strangers)

“To dobra rada,” Peter admitted. “Jednak sądzę, że nasi przyjaciele zaczynali się martwić.” (That is good advice. I do think our friends were getting worried though.)

“Bo nie mówiłem?” Stiles asked. (Because I wasn’t speaking?)

“Myślę, że bardziej martwili się o twoje zdrowie. Wtedy nagle zacząłeś mówić w zupełnie niezrozumiałym dla nich języku,” Peter explained, knowing not to tell the child the complete reason. That was a story for the grown Stiles if he were to not remember these events. (I think it was more that they were worried about your health. Then you spoke in a way they did not understand.)

“Ludzie nie lubią tego, czego nie rozumieją,” Stiles recited in a way that indicated he had heard the saying many times. (People don’t like what they don’t understand)

“Szczera prawda. To co Mściwój, może znaleźlibyśmy sobie jakieś ciche miejsce, by siąść i poczytać w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd twojej rodziny?” Peter agreed with a nod of his head. (Very true. Now Mściwój, maybe we could find somewhere that is quiet enough for us to sit and read while we wait for your family to arrive?)

“Chętnie,” Stiles shyly admitted. “Na rączki?” (I would like that. Carry me?)

“Oczywiście,” Peter said as he stood up. He looked over to the pack briefly before gathering the child in his arms. (Of course)

“What are you doing?” Scott demanded.

“I am going to find a child friendly book to read and you are going to inform the necessary people about this development and try and figure out the best plan of action,” Peter said simply. “Unless you want to be stuck with a language barrier while I try and fix this?” he raised an eyebrow, almost daring Scott to try and stop him.

“Don’t hurt him,” Scott finally said through gritted teeth.

“Dlaczego miałbyś mnie zranić?” Stiles asked Peter in confusion. (Why would you hurt me?)

“Lubią myśleć, że jestem złym człowiekiem Mściwoj,” Peter said. (They like to think I am a bad guy Mściwoj)

“Nie jesteś zły. Lubię cię,” Stiles said firmly. (You’re not bad. I like you)

“Dziękuję skarbie,” Peter murmured as they reached the small library. (Thank you dear)

The next few hours found the pack having a long discussion with both the Sheriff as well as Deaton in order to figure out what they needed to do. Whereas Peter and Stiles had spent the time reading in both English and Polish as they made their way through some of the friendlier parts of supernatural lore.

The two had ended up sat back on one of the armchairs, Stiles seated on Peter’s lap as the older man took care to read the books. As Peter’s soothing voice continued, Stiles slowly began to drift off into sleep.

It was a bright light that woke Stiles. His body felt as though he had been pulled by his arms as legs. Slowly rolling his joints, he recalled the past events. He remembered Peter’s gentle nature as well as how easily he had let his guard down for the child.

“You’re back,” Peter said blankly.

“Don’t sound too disappointed,” Stiles said with a small smile, blushing slightly as he realised that he was still seated in the man’s lap.

“You were an adorable child. Plus you had enough sense not to talk to those idiots,” Peter pointed out.

“Yes, well, thank you,” Stiles said. He fumbled with what he wanted to say for a moment, “you didn’t have to do any of that. I do appreciate it. It was nice to hear someone speak Polish again,” he admitted.

“It was no trouble Mściwoj,” Peter said.

Stiles groaned. “Forget that name please,” he pleaded, ignoring how happy he felt at hearing the name pronounced correctly. “I haven’t been called that since my mum –“

“I bet you hadn’t spoken Polish since then either,” Peter remarked.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither feeling any need to break it.

“I should let them know I’m back,” Stiles said softly. “Stop them worrying.”

“Probably best,” Peter agreed.

Stiles finally moved from Peter’s lap before walking to the library door. He paused just before leaving the room, “Mówiłem poważnie. Naprawdę cię lubię,” Stiles said as he refused to look back. (I meant what I said. I do like you.)

“Też cię lubię Mściwoj,” Peter said with a smile, making sure to be loud enough that Stiles would still hear him. (I like you as well as Mściwoj)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this one but I wanted to try it.


	3. Stiles' Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The skirt is short on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning you now, this is mainly porn. Also, it's my first time writing porn. So I don't really know how good it'll be but it was interesting to write. Plus I loved the thought of it. Enjoy?

“Well now, isn’t this a surprise,” Peter drawled from the corner of the room.

Stiles yelped, turning quickly to face the intruder who had no doubt just climbed through his window.

“Tell me Stiles,” Peter said softly, stepping closer. He didn’t give the younger man a chance to recover from his shock. “Just what are you planning on doing tonight?”

Stiles’ breath stuttered as his heart raced. He thought about how he must look, a well fitted marvel t-shirt along with a knee length black skirt.

“I –” he started, taking a step back as Peter drew even closer.

“I?” Peter asked, his eyebrow raising as Stiles stepped back again, his body knocking into the table behind him.

“I can explain?” Stiles offered weakly.

“Hmm, really?” Peter asked, stopping less than an arms width away from the younger man. He took a moment to trail his eyes over the body before him, taking pleasure in the shade of red colouring his face. “Do you do this often Stiles?” Peter asked, his voice deepening.

Stiles shook his head, dropping his eyes from Peter’s face, unable to keep looking at the predator in front of him that looked ready to eat him.

Peter made a thoughtful noise, not wishing to push the boy too much but not completely believing the response he had received. “Pity,” he had said with a smirk as he made a point of looking over Stiles’ body once again.

Stiles flushed even more, he ran his hands down the front of his thighs, smoothing the skirt and making sure it did not reveal anything.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, trying to get some normalcy back into the conversation. “The window was locked,” Stiles pointed out.

Peter raised his eyebrow again, “It wasn’t.”

“Yes it was!” Stiles hissed. “I always lock it when –” he cut himself off, looking horrified.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed,” Peter remarked slightly, pleased at the knowledge of his previous thought being correct.

“Shut up!” Stiles hissed again, looking up at Peter with a determined look. “Just tell when why you’re here and then leave!”

“Derek wanted you to research –”

“No,” Stiles said sharply. “Not happening tonight.”

“And why not?” Peter questioned, his voice dipping low again. “Are you busy? Leaving dressed like that? Or are you expecting company?”

“That – that is none of your business,” Stiles trying to say calmly, he flinched as he heard himself stutter.

“I think it is,” Peter murmured, stepping closer so his body was inches from Stiles. “You would be giving people so many thoughts if they were to see you,” Peter moved his head closer, his lips brushing Stiles’ ear. “So many delectably lewd thoughts,” Peter’s tone was no more than a low growl that sent a shiver through Stiles.

“Maybe that was the plan,” Stiles whispered.

“Your plan was to make someone want to bend you over and fuck your ass in that skirt?” Peter asked, his breath tickling Stiles’ ear. “You want people to think about how fucking pretty you would look with your mouth on their cock as you pull up your skirt to touch yourself for them?”

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to stop the whimper that threatened to leave him. Peter smirked, burying his face in the younger man’s neck and breathing in the scent of his arousal.

Peter schooled his face as he took a step back, internally he preened at the sight of the young man looking so blissfully aroused by a few words.

“I shouldn’t keep you from your plans,” Peter said innocently as he moved back towards the window. Just before he left, a smirk pulled on his lips again. “By the way, red is a much better colour on you.”

Stiles just stared, opened mouthed as the older man disappeared from view. It took him a few moments to gather the courage to close his mouth and a soft ‘fuck’ escaped as he realised just how much Peter’s words had affected him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A month passed with Stiles in an almost constant state of arousal and fear. Each pack meeting that took place left Stiles in overwhelming anxiety that Peter would say something to the rest of them. Whilst Stiles was not ashamed that he liked to occasionally wear female clothing, he was aware that others may not accept it readily.

It wasn’t until Derek had demanded that Stiles and Peter research the latest threat together that Stiles began to calm down. Not completely since he was still waiting for Peter to strike when he least expected it but enough for him to stop receiving worried looks from the pack.

Stiles finally took part in his secret pleasure again, thankful that the older man seemed content enough not to mention the night in question at all, even when they were alone. It was with slightly shaky hands that Stiles smoothed the short red skirt down, it came to his mid-thigh. When Stiles had ordered it, he pointedly made a point to himself mentally that it had nothing to do with Peter’s parting words.

Stiles looked at himself in his mirror, he bit back a smile as he turned, watching the skirt flair slightly. He paused, his happiness lessening slightly at the thought of keeping the secret to himself. He took his phone and took a picture, ensuring his face was not in it as he did so.

Stiles moved to sit on the bed, running his hand over his skirt again as his other played with his phone. Stiles shook his head, considering how crazy he felt as he made up his mind and sent the picture to Peter. He felt no need to add anything and he had put his phone face down on the bed almost instantly. It was safe to say that he regretted sending the picture.

Barely a second later, his phone began to vibrate.

Stiles blushed, not feeling confident enough to see what the man had said. Instead he stayed sat, his fingers playing with the edge of his skirt. Stiles continued to ignore his vibrating phone longer after it had stopped. He didn’t move until he heard his window open.

“Now darling, it is rude to ignore people,” Peter said lightly as he came through the window, a part of the older man delighted once again at seeing Stiles blush such a deep shade of red.

Stiles stubbornly kept his eyes away from Peter, even as the man moved to stand in front of him.

“What did I just say Stiles,” Peter said in a warning tone as he lifted the others head to look at him.

Seeing Peter’s neutral face caused Stiles to flush even more, regretting sending the picture once again.

“I was right,” Peter said, taking Stiles’ hand and pulling him upright. “You are positively edible in red.”

If possible Stiles’ embarrassment grew.

“None of that now,” Peter gently chided him. “You look… you look stunning,” Peter settled on, not wanting Stiles to get too uncomfortable or embarrassed.

“I don’t –”

“None of that,” Peter repeated firmly, his eyes glowing blue.

Stiles swallowed, he nodded, wanting to look away again but being unable to do so as Peter held his chin to enforce eye contact.

“Did you go out like this?” Peter asked softly.

Stiles shook his head as much as he could.

“Why not?”

“I – no one knows,” Stiles whispered.

“No one?” Peter asked. “What did you do after I left?” He didn’t need to specify when, they both knew.

Stiles licked his lips nervously, watching as Peter’s eyes followed the movement.

“Do I get an answer?” Peter asked, letting go of Stiles’ chin and stepping back. He paused, waiting to see if Stiles would respond. When he didn’t, Peter decided to push the boy. “Did you stay dressed in your pretty skirt?” he asked silkily.

Stiles nodded.

“Did you fuck your fist?” Peter asked, his own arousal flaring up at the thought of the boy doing so.

Stiles nodded jerkily, his embarrassment growing again.

“Spin for me darling,” Peter said softly, his eyes raking over Stiles’ body. “Show me how pretty you are all dressed up for me.”

Not think of all the possible consequences that could come from this, Stiles did so. He spun, just as he had before the mirror. Stiles couldn’t stop the shiver as Peter growled, no doubt having caught the glimpse of lace under the skirt.

“Such a pretty girl,” Peter said lowly.

“Not a girl,” Stiles pointed out.

“Such a pretty boy then,” Peter corrected himself. “Such a pretty fucking boy all dressed up for me,” the growl had returned to his voice as he pulled Stiles close to him. “Did you get this skirt just for me?” he asked his lips moving to Stiles’ neck.

“Y – yeah,” Stiles whimpered, feeling Peter bite down in response. “There’s a reason it’s so short,” he gasped.

Peter growled again, pulling away from Stiles’ neck and drawing the younger man to his lips. The kiss was not tender; it was a fight between the two. Stiles keened as Peter bit his lip and pulled back slightly.

“Fuck Peter,” Stiles said breathlessly. “I want you.”

Peter closed his eyes, taking a moment to stop himself from ravishing the boy before him.

“You have me darling,” he said a moment later, the smirk back on his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes with a huff, his earlier embarrassment gone. Taking on his own devious expression, Stiles sunk to his knees on the floor, taking a moment to flatten his skirt and make sure he was still presentable as he coyly looked up at Peter.

Stiles hooking his fingers into Peter’s belt loops and pulled the man forward. He pressed his lips against the man’s budging crotch as he worked to undo the button on his trousers.

Peter watched the younger man in amusement as he noted how wolf-like he was. He clear scenting was almost too much for his own wolf to handle as it preened at having such attention given to him.

Stiles let out a huff of amusement as he pulled the older man’s trousers down.

“Why am I not surprised?” he muttered to himself, knowing the other could hear him as he wrapped a hand around the bare cock before him.

“What can I say? I like the element of surprise,” Peter offered, his smirk having been replaced with clear lust for the boy on his knees.

Stiles looked up again, he kept his eyes on Peter’s as he lent forward and give the tip of his cock a tentative lick.

“Fuck,” Peter said as he wound a hand in Stiles’ hair. Only to repeat the word slightly more breathlessly as Stiles’ own smirk grew before he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Peter tried his hardest not to push into the younger man’s mouth, unable to help his grip tightening in his hair as the younger man moaned.

Stiles began to slowly move his hand on Peter’s cock, keeping the head in his mouth as he ran his tongue around it. His free hand came up to gently touch Peter’s balls, squeezing as he started to take more of Peter’s cock in his mouth. Stiles couldn’t help the moan that came out as Peter’s hips bucked slightly.

“Come here,” Peter said breathlessly, pulling Stiles to his feet. He gave the younger man another rough kiss, his tongue taking control as Stiles submitted.

Without letting Stiles recover from the harsh kiss, Peter turned the boy and pushed him so he was bent over the bed. He couldn’t stop the groan that left him at the sight of Stiles’ ass covered in red lace as the skirt rose from the movement.

“So edible,” Peter murmured as he dropped to his knees and ran his hands up the back of Stiles’ thighs. The younger man shivered, arching his back slightly as Peter pushed the skirt completely over his ass.

Peter took care to hook his fingers into the waistband of the lacy panties as he pulled them down slowly, revelling in Stiles’ quiet curse. Peter left them around Stiles’ thighs as he parted the younger man’s ass cheeks.

“Peter,” Stiles whimpers as the man didn’t move.

“Fuck, look at you,” Peter said roughly, enjoying Stiles’ soft noises.

Peter lent forward, spreading Stiles even more as he let himself taste the boy. Stiles yelps, wriggling his body in an attempt to both get away and press closer. Peter tightened his grip as he ran his tongue around the man’s hold, lazily pressing more pressure against the ring of muscle before pushing in slightly.

Stiles had froze, a deep moan escaped before he squirmed, causing Peter to chuckle against his skin.

“Fuck – Peter – please – god – Peter –” Stiles began to gasp, the words on repeat as they left his mouth. Stiles moaned even more as Peter’s tongue breeched his hole more, his hips pressing back, trying to force the man deeper.

“Oh – oh – fuck – please Peter – fuck –”

Peter pulled back, enjoying the whimpered protest that Stiles gave.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Stiles gasped, his hips rocking back into nothing. “Please Peter.”

“Such a good boy,” Peter praised as he pressed once last kiss to Stiles’ ass.

Stiles whimpered, feeling alone. Trying to focus on the feeling of Peter’s presence behind him. So caught up in focusing, Stiles gasped as a cold finger pressed against Stiles’ hole. He tensed automatically, relaxing slightly at Peter’s lips moving against his thigh as he stroked and gently prodded at his entrance.

Once Peter felt the younger man relax, he slowly pushed one finger into him. Letting Stiles’ groan surround him as he _slowly_ prepared him with one finger.

“Fuck – Peter – come on!” Stiles groaned, and much to his annoyance, Peter only chuckled.

Peter pulled his hand away again, much to Stiles’ disappointment before two wet fingers pressed back in. Peter moaned at the sound Stiles made. Peter settled his hand on Stiles’ back as he squirmed at the intrusion, still unable to stop himself moaning as Peter worked his fingers in and out.

It was with a smirk against Stiles ass that Peter curled his fingers, enjoying the way Stiles’ body reacted to the electricity that seemed to run through him. His back arched, his toes curled and a loud moan escaped.

“You sound so pretty for me darling,” Peter said roughly, stretching his fingers inside Stiles. “Are you ready for me?” he asked softly, pulling his fingers back, making sure to press right over Stiles’ prostate.

“Fuck – yes, please. Please Peter,” Stiles begged, his hands holding onto the bed sheets in tight fists as his eyes were tightly closed.

“Such a good boy for me,” Peter smiled. He stroked his cock for a moment, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt the man. “Next time I’m going to have you on your back,” Peter said lowly as he pushed the head of his cock into Stiles. “I want your eyes on me while I fuck you, I want to see you cum on my cock,” Peter’s own words trailed off into a groan as he moved further into Stiles. “Fuck you’re so tight,” he moaned.

“Peter,” Stiles gasped. “Please. Fuck me.”

The moan that left Peter was animalistic, he struggled to keep his thrusts slow enough to allow Stiles to adjust to his size, both panting heavily from holding back. Peter’s hands fell to Stiles hips, squeezing as the man moaned.

“I’m going to make you cum on my cock,” Peter promised as he pushed himself as deep as he could. “Going to fill you,” he groaned as he pulled out before pushing in deeply again, feeling alive at Stiles’ answering moan.

Peter bent forward, slowly picking up the pace of his thrusting as he pressed open mouthed kisses along Stiles’ back.

“Please –” Stiles moaned, his hand moving down to his cock as he stroked himself in time with Peter’s ever increasing thrusts.

“You’re all mine darling,” Peter growled, shifting slightly again so each stroke pressed against Stiles’ prostate, making the younger man keen and buck with every movement. “You’re so close,” Peter moaned, feeling Stiles tighten around him.

Peter pulled Stiles up and backwards slightly as he moved even more forward, his lips right behind the others ear as they both moaned. It wasn’t until Peter growled as he felt the urge to cum build that Stiles lost it and came all over his hand. The tightness of Stiles as he came pushed Peter over the edge as they both fell forward, Peter’s thrusts slowing before turning into lazy ones as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

Stiles whimpered in disappointment at the loss as Peter withdrew from him. He was about to protest even further as Peter pulled him up and moved him further onto the bed. The only thing that stop Stiles’ protest was that Peter had followed him into the bed, turning Stiles on his side and cuddling into his back.

“Ne – next time I’m on my back,” Stiles reminded the wolf, his breath still heavy.

“Next time you’ll be in a pretty skirt with no underwear,” Peter promised into Stiles’ neck.

“Promise?” Stiles asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“I swear,” Peter mumbled, holding Stiles tighter. “I’m glad you sent me the picture,” Peter said softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Stiles neck.

“Wanted you to see,” the younger man said softly, the tiredness creeping into his voice.

“Sleep,” Peter smiled, knowing that he wouldn’t be far behind as the boy’s breathing evened out and his heart rate slowed. For the first time in a while, the two felt content and safe.


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets together to watch a few films, although when they grow bored Erica suggests a game.

“Come on!” Erica begged from her seat in-between Boyd and Isaac.

“It’s childish,” Jackson sneered.

“I don’t want to watch _another_ film,” she then pointed.

“We don’t even have alcohol,” Lydia pointed out from beside Jackson.

“You’re not getting drunk,” Derek sighed.

“Most of us can’t even get drunk,” Allison pointed out.

Stiles rolled his eyes from his spot next to Scott who was shooting lovesick looks to Allison from across the room. Stiles’ eyes met Peter’s who offered him a sly smile at the bickering around them.

“We could play with our hands?” Danny offered, huffing when silence met his words as he grumbled about how dirty minded people are.

“If we do this why not just continue until we get bored?” Peter offered in a bored tone. “No ‘winner’ that way and it will keep you all entertained when asking each other gossip.”

Derek groaned, clearly annoyed with his Uncle.

“If – and I do mean if,” Stiles stressed, “if we do this. No one runs around telling anything they learnt. What is said here will stay here,” he stressed, eyeing Jackson.

“Agreed,” the rest of the teenagers said instantly, all perking up at the thought despite how ‘childish’ the game was labelled.

“They have to join as well,” Scott said, nodding to the two adults. “No spreading secrets and no lying.”

Peter raised his hands and adopted an innocent expression whilst Derek just glared.

“How will we know if someone lies and doesn’t admit it?” Danny asked.

“Heartbeat,” Peter pointed out, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Even if you don’t say anything, your heartrate will race when you want to hide the truth.”

“Fair enough,” Erica nodded. “We need signs,” she added, sending a look to those around her.

It took the group several minutes – with many arguments from select members – to take a piece of paper that Erica had passed around and a pen. However, they all complied and wrote ‘I never’ on one side and ‘I have’ on the other.

Seeing everyone finished, Erica almost vibrated with excitement as she declared herself as the one to start the game.

“Never have I ever written anonymous love letters,” she stated smugly. Her grin grew as she saw Derek, Allison, Jackson, Danny and Stiles all turn their papers to say that they had. “Spill!” she gasped.

Derek shrugged, clearly uncomfortable as he mumbled about his love life being his and not theirs.

Danny just openly admitted that whilst he is gay, he cannot be sure the others are so it’s sometimes easier to stay anonymous.

Jackson nudged Danny gently as he then admitted that girls liked guys that were sappy at times so he had indulged.

Allison, seeing how Stiles had not volunteered his own story just yet, interrupted with how in one of her past schools it had been a tradition for Valentine’s Day.

Stiles, being left, just shrugged; “Have to get the writing skills out sometime,” he said vaguely.

“When?” Scott asked, confused.

“It was a while ago,” Stiles said.

The silence stretched on before Erica nudged Boyd, signalling his turn. It was with a sigh that he said; “Never have I ever broken a bone.”

The group discovered that Scott had previously broken his arm, whilst Jackson had broken his toe. Peter and Derek had both broken their leg and Isaac had shyly admitted that he had broken an arm, a collarbone and a rib.

Allison was next, who decided to say; “Never have I ever doubted in my heterosexuality.” To which Danny just raised his eyes, looking at her with something akin to amusement as well as annoyance. To the rest of the group’s surprise, Isaac, Stiles and Peter also indicated that they had.

Scott took a moment to think before a sly smile came on his face, with too much enthusiasm he stated; “Never have I ever been in an embarrassing video that was uploaded to YouTube.”

“Oh – dude!” Stiles complained as Jackson began to hum wannabe. “I hate you all.”

“Never have I ever had horrible sex,” Stiles forced out, not giving anyone that may not know a chance to question him.

“Everyone has,” Peter pointed out. “No need to turn your papers,” he said to the rest of them.

“Maybe not everyone,” Stiles shot back.

“Ah yes, the joys of losing your virginity to a well experienced person,” Peter smirked. “Even so, typically, everyone has a bad fuck at some point.”

“Never have I ever gone commando?” Lydia said loudly, stopping Stiles’ response to Peter’s baiting. Lydia watched in horror as everyone around her indicated that they had.

Jackson rolled his eyes, not wanting Lydia to get started on how much of a bad habit it is since he had heard her opinion on it a few times. He then said; “Never have I ever fantasised about anyone in this room.”

“Probably everyone has,” Stiles pointed out, still moving his paper to show that he had.

“Do we have to say who?” Allison blushed.

“Duh!” Lydia said.

“No thank you,” Stiles said quickly.

“We all know who Stiles,” Scott said sympathetically, glaring at Peter when the older man snorted.

“Not Lydia I’m worried about,” Stiles muttered. “Going to get it over with, it’d be easy to say who I haven’t,” he mused. “Sorry Isaac, I’m not a huge fan of scarves and you’re too adorable to think of like that. Allison, you’re all Scott’s. Scott, you’re my brother. Jackson, even though the hate-sex thing would probably be great, you’re too much of a douche.”

“Oh my god!” Erica gasped.

“Everyone else?” Scott asked, slightly horrified, sending a look over to Peter and Derek.

“Werewolves have hot genetics,” Stiles shrugged, not ashamed. “Scott?”

“Allison,” Scott said automatically.

Allison shot an apologetic look to Scott as he admitted that she had thought of Isaac, Jackson and Derek as well as him.

Boyd had just shrugged and stated that he had thought of Erica, who cooed at her partner and admitted that she had fantasied of Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Boyd.

Isaac took the chance next to say that he had thought of both Scott and Allison as well as Danny. Danny had then given the boy a shy smile as he admitted that he had fantasized about Isaac before.

Lydia and Jackson both admitted that they had thought of each other and Jackson also mentioned Allison.

“None of you,” Derek had grunted.

“That’s a lie,” Peter said with a smirk.

“Fine, I’ve thought about Stiles,” Derek gritted.

“Interesting,” Peter hummed. “I’ve fantasized about most of you,” he admitted, not taking offense to the horrified looks given back to him. “Only one or two that I would ever actually consider,” he admitted.

“Ok,” Danny said into the silence that followed Peter’s confession. “Never have I ever done a water sport.”

“Define watersports?” Stiles asked, pointedly ignoring the way Peter tried to hide his amusement.

“Like polo,” Danny said with a hint of confusion.

“Oh, ok then,” Stiles nodded, not moving to claim he had done it. No one else made any move to indicate that they had either.

Stiles knew something bad was coming from the wide grin on Peter’s face before he spoke, therefore it shouldn’t have shocked it when the older man said with a raised eyebrow at him; “Never Have I Ever Peed Myself in Public.”

Stiles hesitated for a moment before indicating that he had whilst glaring at the older man, causing Danny to choke. Stiles flushed as everyone turned to him.

“Oh my god, really Stiles?” Danny had gasped.

“It was an accident, right?” Scott asked, wanting to help his friend.

Stiles just shrugged, knowing the wolves would give away his lie in an instant. The first time had been an accident, but the others had not. “Surely everyone has at some point,” he offered. “We were all children.”

“Never have I ever lied about my age?” Derek had forced out as everyone turned and stared at him to take his turn.

“I needed to get into a club,” Danny shrugged. “Took Jackson with me,” he added. “We both had fake ID’s to get in.”

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about a family member?” Isaac asked, slightly concerned about the possible answer.

“Slightly relieved if I’m honest,” Stiles mused when no one when to say that they had.

“Never have I ever watched porn with someone else,” Erica said, looking on gleefully as Scott, Stiles and Peter indicated they had.

“We were curious,” was all Scott had said when he gestured between himself and Stiles.

“It can be a fun activity with a partner,” Peter pointed out.

“Never have I ever had sex in front of other people,”  Boyd said, following Erica’s direction.

“I’m not even surprised,” Scott muttered, looking as horrified as many of the other people in the room as Peter indicated he had.

Allison looked around the apprehensive group with a devious smirk as she said; “Never have I ever used a sex toy on someone.”

Peter smirked as he showed his paper to say he had, whilst Danny and Stiles both indicated it with a slightly embarrassed look.

“I don’t want to know,” Scott whimpered before asking, “Never have I ever taken nude pictures?”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she indicated that she had, whilst Stiles tried not to draw attention to himself when he did.

“Did you send them to someone?” Erica asked Stiles with a wide grin.

“No,” Stiles protested, groaning when every wolf raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine I did and they were well received! Never have I ever made a sex tape.”

Lydia and Jackson both indicated that they had and either were embarrassed to admit that they were curious as to how they looked together.

However, when Peter chuckled, Lydia shot him a dark look.

“Never have I ever forced someone into doing anything sexual with me?” she hissed, glaring at Peter who offered her a small smirk as he turned his paper.

“Dude!” Scott gasped, horrified at Stiles who had also indicated that he had.

“Please tell,” Peter said, his smirk still in place as he met Stiles’ eyes, letting the amusement shine at the younger man.

“I got sick of being stared at so I pressured them to finally do something,” Stiles said, not taking his eyes from Peter’s.

“What did you do?” Allison asked.

“Hmm?” Stiles asked, finally pulling himself away from the blue eyes. “Oh, I threated to tell someone. Plus I may have stopped them from taking control of the situation again.”

“How –”

“I’m sure our _dear_ friend is trying to say that he had the upper hand and he made sure that his admirer knew it,” Peter said, thinking back to how Stiles had managed to corner him and surround him with mountain ash before making such _lewd_ accusations.

Jackson changed to tone of the room by asking; “Never have I ever screamed so badly while having sex that the neighbours could hear it.”

“Oh god,” Stiles muttered to himself as he held his paper up, ignoring Peter’s chuckling across from him.

Scott spluttered at his friend, both horrified and amused at the information.

“Never have I ever done bondage?” Danny asked.

“Why is it all so sexual?” Stiles grumbled, not moving to stop indicating that he had whilst Peter still chuckled as he joined in in admitting it.

“It’s interesting,” Erica pointed out.

“Never have I ever been in subspace,” Peter drawled. If his eyes darkened at Stiles’ blush as he turned his paper to show he had, no one noticed.

“Oh my god,” Danny groaned.

“Kinky,” Erica purred as she leant forward.

Derek took a moment to sigh internally before he gave in an asked; “Never have I ever cross-dressed.” He was ready to admit his mistake as both Stiles and Jackson indicated they had.

“Oh my god!” several people exclaimed.

“Panties are awesome,” Stiles mumbled, his blush starting again.

“Never have I ever had Phone sex,” Isaac asked once he had recovered from the shock of Jackson cross-dressing.

It was with a blush that both Allison and Scott held their papers to say that they had indeed done that, and whilst everyone cooed over the two blushing teens, Stiles and Peter both indicated as well.

“Never have I ever had Skype sex,” Erica asked, looking over the four people with amusement, which only grew as none of them stopped holding their papers.

“Who with?” Scott asked, finally noticing that Stiles was saying he had as well.

“Just a guy,” Stiles shrugged.

Boyd interrupted the two by asking; “Never have I ever had sex with someone 10+ years older than me.”

“Oh my god,” Scott gasped, staring at Stiles with wide eyes. “Who? When?”

“It was sort of a recent thing,” Stiles said, willing himself not to blush and to avoid glancing at the man he knew would be smirking at his unease.

“Who?” Lydia asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles muttered.

“Oh my god, we know them!” Scott gasped. “A teacher?”

“Ew, no,” Stiles protested.

“Then who?” Jackson pressed.

“Just – keep going!” Stiles pleaded.

“Never have I ever participated in Ageplay,” Allison asked loudly, blushing slightly when everyone stared at her.

“Any particular?” Peter asked.

“Just – pretending to be a different age. Younger or older,” Allison said with a blush.

Peter hummed, “must admit that no I haven’t then.”

“Dude!” Scott gasped, drawing everyone’s attention to Stiles.

“Oh! Explain,” Erica prompted, bouncing slightly in her seat.

“It was just – it just happened,” Stiles huffed, pointedly not looking at Peter.

“Were you younger?” Jackson asked, not even trying to mask his glee.

“How much younger?” Allison asked, not giving Stiles chance to even answer.

“Did you call him ‘daddy?” Lydia asked, joining in on interrupting Stiles before he could answer.

“Stop!” Stiles said firmly, halting any further questions from the three. “I have acted younger and older,” he said, ignoring Lydia’s question all together.

“How much younger?” Allison repeated.

“Just a few years,” Stiles said, blushing slightly at Peter’s predator like smile. “People really like virginal, innocent kids.”

Wanting to save his friend, Scott cut in and said; “Never have I ever intentionally made animal noises during sex?”

Stiles burst into laughter as Scott finished. “Dude! I told you that as a joke!” he gasped, only to laugh harder as Peter’s expression darkened.

“Then why are you saying you did it?” Jackson asked.

“Because I did and it was hilarious,” Stiles said proudly. “Such a fun day,” he chuckled.

“Never have I ever had wolfed out during sex?” Stiles said in a sing-song tone.

“That’s not fair!” Scott demanded as he, Derek, Peter and Jackson all indicated that they had.

“Don’t worry about it,” Stiles responded as he waved a hand in front of Scott. “Call it payback,” Stiles said, casting a fleeting glance over to Peter.

“Never have I ever masturbated in public,” Lydia said.

“I hate you,” Stiles groaned as he and Danny both said they had.

“When was this?” Jackson asked his friend.

“At the club, it went slightly further than that,” Danny said with a small smile.

“Never have I ever Used a gag?” Jackson asked, thinking back to some of his own wants.

“Dude!”

“It was once, didn’t happen again,” Stiles admitted. “We both decided that we preferred me being able to talk.”

“Shame,” Jackson said. “You should be gagged more often.”

“Is Stiles now on the list of those you’ve fantasized about?” Peter asked.

“No! God, he just needs to shut up!”

“Never have I ever humped an inanimate object?” Danny asked, wanting to make most of the female blush as he knew that a lot of them tended to try it.

“I’m going to kill you all,” Stiles hissed.

“What was it?” Erica asked with glee.

“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles pointed out.

“Tell us!” the girls giggled together.

“There was a pillow,” Stiles admitted and the girls all agreed to doing the same.

“Never have I ever orgasmed so many times I shot blanks?” Peter said in a soft voice, sending a shiver down Stiles’ back.

It was with a blush that both he and Danny indicated they had.

“Oh my –”

“How was it?” Allison asked, honestly curious.

“Exhausting,” Danny admitted.

“Slightly painful,” Stiles added. “Nothing too bad. It’s a strange feeling.”

“Never have I ever Talked dirty?” Derek sighed, wanting to stop it but knowing the others would protest.

Danny and Stiles continued to hold their paper up as Peter joined them.

“Whoa, you two are a lot kinkier than I imagined,” Erica pointed out.

“Never have I ever woken up to someone having sex with me?” Isaac asked.

“You are aware that can be classed as rape since you can’t consent?” Lydia pointed out, sending Stiles a worried look as he indicated he had.

“We were in a relationship,” Stiles shrugged. “It was discussed beforehand.”

“Kinky,” Erica whispered.

“How did that even work?” Danny asked with a frown.

“Lots of prep beforehand,” Stiles admitted. “Plus being so exhausted that I slept heavier than normal.”

“Never have I ever participated in role play,” Erica said loudly, almost shouting as she bounced in her seat.

“Oh my god, together?” Stiles asked Allison and Scott, who both blushed. “What did you do?”

“It was nothing –”

“Little red riding hood,” Allison admitted, interrupting Scott and ignoring his horrified look as the rest of the group laughed. “What about you Stiles?”

“Oh,” Stiles blushed deeply. “There was the age play.”

“There was more,” Peter pointed out with a smirk.

“Oh yeah well what about you?” Stiles shot back.

“Oh dear boy, I’ve done so much roleplaying,” Peter drawled.

“Never have I ever been dominated?” Boyd cut in, not wanting to witness another Stiles and Peter argument.

“You’re all out to get me,” Stiles muttered. “That was also another roleplay situation,” he said to Allison.

“Never have I ever Inflicted pain during sex?” Allison asked, gazing at Stiles curiously and almost shrieking when he indicated that he had, along with Peter and Derek. “On purpose?” she asked breathless.

Both Peter and Stiles nodded whilst Derek didn’t.

“How was it?” she asked.

“Receiving or giving?” Peter asked silkily.

“Receiving,” Allison said.

“Pain can do a lot to enhance pleasure,” Peter pointed out.

“It needs to be done right,” Stiles cut in. “You can’t just go hurting someone without thought –”

“You sound like a BDSM guidebook,” Erica said with a grin, laughing at Stiles flushing.

“Right, that’s it,” Stiles huffed as he stood up. “I’m done!”

A noise of protest came from the group of teens as Stiles made to leave.

“At least tell us who your mystery older man was!” Erica shouted.

“Peter!” Stiles sighed, taking a moment to pause before continuing. “Please can you give me a ride?”

“Certainly,” Peter said with a smirk, taking his time to stand.

The teens gasped and stared between the two of them. Derek groaned before standing and leaving the room.

“Dude!” Scott shouted. “Peter?”

“What?” Stiles asked, faking innocence. “He’s taking me home.”


	5. A Pick-Up Line Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I accidentally sent a shitty pickup line to the wrong number and you sent a shitty pickup line right back and it’s an hour later and we’ve just continued to share shitty pickup lines with a stranger"

Stiles fumbled with his phone, typing in the number that Scott had scribbled down for him. It was a shame that the other boy had to change his number but it was all worth it when Stiles had come out as victorious in the prank war.

‘ ** _Hey good looking, wanna grab some cooking?_** ’ Stiles typed before hitting send. He was half expecting the text to go unanswered since Scott was still annoyed at the fact Stiles had posted his number as a sex line.

‘ ** _If you’re on the menu then I will happily join you. Care to remind me who this is?_** ’

The response left Stiles at a loss for a moment, before he smirked at the thought of Scott trying to get him back. He rolled his eyes as he typed out ‘ ** _Ow dude, that hurts_** ’.

‘ ** _Sorry?_** ’

‘ ** _U seriously don’t know? It’s your best bro, the Adam 2 ur Steve, the moon 2 ur stars_** ’, Stiles typed out, a frown on his face as he did so. It seemed that Scott was holding onto his grudge harder than Stiles had considered.

‘ ** _I’m sure you’re mistaken_** ’.

“Shit,” Stiles muttered as he typed ‘ ** _Scott?_** ’ into the phone, already sure that it was not his friend.

‘ ** _That’s not me._** ’

‘ ** _Oh. Sorry then._** ’ Stiles sent, before he sighed. He had wanted to hang out with Scott but clearly there was no way to get a hold of him now. Stiles eyed his phone for a moment before picking it back up. He typed out; **_Is ur name Summer?_**

It took a minute for the single response of ‘ ** _no_** ’ returned.

 ** _It must be, because ur hot!_** Stiles finished, hitting send once again with a smile. He wondered how long it would be before mystery person stopped responding.

‘ ** _Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cause you’re the only ten I see_** ’

Stiles snorted as he read the text that the mystery man had sent. ‘ ** _Seriously lame dude. Really old school._** ’

‘ ** _Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass._** ’

‘ ** _Dude! Stop!_** ’ Stiles sent as he laughed. His disappointment about Scott not being available leaving as he read over the old cheesy pick up lines. ‘ ** _On a scale from 1 to 10, ur a 9...... And I'm the 1 u need._** ’

‘ ** _Should I be concerned over you clear lack of self-esteem?_** ’ the mystery person had sent and Stiles got the impression that it was meant in a teasing tone.

‘ ** _I’m only a 1 coz no 1 can handle all this_** ’ Stiles waited eagerly for the response, his stomach sinking slightly as a couple of minutes passed. He threw his phone onto his bed with a sigh, getting frustrated with how upset he was. He did know that a stranger wouldn’t be interested in maintaining a conversation with him, his own friends struggled most of the time.

Stiles turned back to his laptop, determined to ignore the pang of loneliness in his chest as he attempted to get started on his coursework. It did not go smoothly. Stiles sat before the laptop, a frown on his face as his eyes scanned across the screen, not reading a single word that was written.

When Stiles heard the faint vibration of his phone signalling a message, he propelled himself off his seat and across to his bed instantly.

‘ ** _If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?_** ’

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasped, not knowing what else to do, he sniggered at the line before deciding to reply with; ‘ ** _Is ur name Ariel? Because I think we mermaid for each other._** ’

‘ ** _Yet you called mine bad. Tut. Tut._** ’

‘ ** _Don’t knock it_** ’ Stiles responded, sticking his tongue out at his phone before realising what he did with a blush.

‘ ** _Roses are red, Violets are blue, you can be my Cinderella, I'll even give you a shoe_** ’

“Dude!” Stiles cried, covering his face from the phone. “I can’t even – wow.”

‘ ** _That was something_** ’ Stiles sent back, not sure what he can say in response.

‘ ** _You must be a banana because I find you a peeling._** ’

‘ ** _No! No puns!_** ’ Stiles sent as he laughed. ‘ ** _What's ur favourite silverware? Coz I like to spoon!_** ’

‘ ** _I have no words_** ’ mystery person responded, making Stiles grin in victory. ‘ ** _My name might not be Luna, but I sure can Lovegood_** ’ he sent next, not wanting the stranger to feel like they had the upper hand.

‘ ** _Harry Potter lines? Surely there is a law against that._** ’

‘ ** _Nope! Ur turn!_** ’ Stiles sent, the smile only growing as the messages were exchanged.

‘ ** _There’s a party in my pants and your invited_** ’

‘ ** _Oh god! I’ll admit I love my bed, but I'd rather be in urs_** ’ Stiles replied, small giggles escaping every so often as he turned to lay on his stomach. 

‘ ** _Do you sleep on your stomach?_** ’ the stranger asked.

‘ ** _Not normally, why?_** ’ Stiles responded, biting his lip.

‘ ** _Can I then?_** ’

Stiles dissolved into laughter again, his loneliness from earlier all but forgotten now. It took him a moment to regain control before he typed out his response. ‘ ** _If u do, I may not go down in history, but I'll go down on u_** ’

‘ ** _I’d return the favour since I’m a zombie, so could I eat you out?_** ’

Stiles gasped at the response he got, his cheeks turning pick at the thought. With shaky fingers, Stiles typed out; ‘ ** _I'm bisexual. I'd like to buy u a drink...and then get sexual_** ’

‘ ** _No problem. I’d also buy you one, you should just say yes now and I won't have to spike your drink._** ’

Stiles gaped at the message. ‘ ** _Going to ignore the rapey vibes from that! Not cool man! The last time I saw a body like urs, I was burying it in my basement_** ’

‘ ** _So I should ignore the murder vibes? It’s a shame since I'm a necrophiliac, so why don't you drop dead and I'll think about it._** ’

‘ ** _U have problems!_** ’ Stiles replied. He bit his lip, considering ending the conversation but a glance back over to his laptop made him reconsider going back to his coursework.

‘ ** _You started it dear._** ’

‘ ** _I'd like to name an orgasm after u_** ’ Stiles sent, rolling his eyes at how silly that line sounded in his mind.

‘ ** _I’d like that._** **_If I'd follow you home, would you keep me?_** ’ the stranger sent.

Almost against his better judgement, Stiles typed out the following before hitting send; ‘ ** _Stalker! Can I have ur picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?_** ’ He sniggered slightly before his phone buzzed and a picture came through. Stiles stared at the person in the picture with an open mouth.

‘ ** _Return the favour?_** ’ His phone buzzed again. Startling Stiles out of his horrified state. With a shaking hand, Stiles opened his camera and took a picture of himself, not caring about the look of lingering shock in his eyes, nor the redness of his cheeks as he sent it.

Insistent vibrations caught Stiles’ attention as he answered the incoming phone call.

“Now this is a surprise,” the silky voice purred, sending a shiver through Stiles.

“I – when did you even get a phone?” Stiles asked, pushing the words out shakily.

“Now Stiles, I think the question is do you still want to ask Santa for me?” Peter asked. Stiles could vividly see the arrogant eyebrow raise and Peter’s amused smirk as the man talked.

“I’d probably have a better chance asking Satan,” Stiles quipped back, the lingering shock leaving as the conversation turned lighter. “Oh my god!” Stiles shrieked, his laughter back in full swing. “You – zombie! You are a zombie!” he gasped.

“I’ll admit that I did not think that one through completely but I’m glad it amused you,” Peter responded, the amusement clear in his voice as Stiles giggled to himself.

The two fell into silence after Stiles calmed.

“Hey Stiles,” Peter said softly, waiting for Stiles to hum in response. “I tried to send you something sexy last night but the mail man told me to get out of the mailbox.”

Stiles threw a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. “How is anyone intimidated by you?” Stiles giggled.

The silence returned, only being interrupted by the soft breathing of the two through the phone.

“Do you often talk to strangers?” Peter asked.

“No,” Stiles admitted. “I don’t even know why I kept talking to you.”

“Hmm, next time you feel lonely, you know how to reach me,” Peter murmured. “It’ll save you from coming across a psychopath or something.”

Stiles snorted, “Sure.” He hesitated for a second before exhaling slowly, “Why did you keep talking?”

“The same reason as you I guess,” Peter said nonchalantly.

“Next time… we could talk properly? Together?”

Peter hummed, “I guess we could.”

“Good,” Stiles said, breathing slightly easier. A soft smile appeared on his lips. “It’s a date then.”

“I suppose it is,” Peter agreed. “I would suggest you get some new material though, you were rather… lacking.”

“Hey!” Stiles cried. “I had better lines than you did!”

The conversation between the two turned into gentle bickering and teasing as the evening drew to night. Having made tentative plans to meet and go over their new material in a few days, both men fell asleep with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really like the ending but I thought it was a good place to leave it. Hope you liked it!


	6. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween all!  
> I wanted to do something fluffy and cute but my mind wasn't in the right place so here's more of a personal 'I want this' one-shot that I can have a pity party about since my partner is elsewhere and I don't have a Peter of my own to hold me.

“Trick or Treat!” the group of children shouted when Peter had finally opened the door, his friendly smile in place.

“Oh my,” he pretended to gasp as he brought a hand to his chest. “What a scary group of monsters –”

“It’s not nice to call us monsters!” one of the children protested, his golden eyes shining in annoyance.

“I apologise Mr. Wolf,” Peter said, enjoying the moment of surprise on the child’s face. “Now, I know we had some treats for groups of wayward supernatural children.”

Peter couldn’t stop the true smile as the young werewolf nodded in acceptance to his wording, it was a nice change for a wolf’s parents to allow their children to go out partially changed, even on Halloween. It was even better that the children were taught not to accept themselves being labelled as monsters.

“So, I think we’ll give chocolate to all but our little wolves,” Peter teased. “Chocolate is bad for them after all. That does mean you can pick two non-chocolate treats,” he offered, seeing the child’s pout as some of the adults stood by the road laughed.

“Thank you Mr. Hale,” one of the adults stood by the children said as he handed the bars of chocolate around. He reached to the bowl by the door that Stiles had set up a few days ago before holding it out to the young wolf.

“Pick two,” Peter said softly, letting his eyes flicker to blue quickly.

“Thank you!” the boy smiled, his grin huge as his small fangs peaked out behind his lips. The kid thrust him hand into the bowl and picked the candy he wanted before he sent a happy look back to where his parents must be.

“Thank you!” all the children chorused as the adult by them prompted.

“Have fun,” Peter offered as the children turned to make their way back to the rest of the adults.

Closing the door, Peter let his smile fall before he made his way back to where Stiles was sat. Typically Stiles would be the one interacting with the children, the younger man normally got such joy from the simple task of handing out candy.

Sitting next to his lover, Peter drew him back into his arms, letting the silence wash over them as it had enough the doorbell had rung. The soft murmur of the television barely there in the background.

It was days like these that Peter hated, ones where Stiles retreated into his mind and almost shut down to the world around him. It had begun after the Nogitsune, Stiles had fallen into a self-hating depression where he couldn’t bring himself to talk to his friends, or even leave his bed on a number of days. Those first few months turned into scattered weeks, which then turned into rare days. Thankfully these days were few and far apart.

Peter had long ago learnt that trying to engage Stiles in conversation during these days was useless. The younger man would be so far into his past and filled with so much self-hatred and pain that verbalising these thoughts only made him feel worse. Hearing his young lover talk about himself in such a hate-filled way also tore at Peter’s insides. No, it was fair better for the both of them to just spend time together.

Some days, as well as not talking, Stiles would also react poorly to any physical contact. Those days were painful for Peter, since all he wanted to do was wrap himself around the younger man and hold him until the pain passed. Instead, on those days, Peter would settle for sitting near him, not close enough to touch but so much so that they both could feel the other’s presence.

On days like today, Peter would happily hold Stiles close to him, letting the younger man sink in and out of his thoughts. Gently probing the man to drink and eat what he could and wiping away any tears that may appear.

Peter hated these days. He hated knowing how hurt Stiles was. He hated seeing how little he could do to help him. He hated being there and not being able to do anything. Yet he knew that his presence did help, even if it did not seem it.

It had taken a while, a lot of pressuring on Peter’s part, before they both realised just how much his calming presence did help. It made the bad days drag less and slightly more bearable. Peter also made the good days a lot more positive.

A small portion of Peter hated that he looked forward to the good days following the bad. He knew that they both gravitated closer following a bad day. They loved each other harder and were more tender. Peter loved to show Stiles how much he cared. He loved the gentleness of the following day, the soft kisses, the constant contact as both worried any distance would make it worse. Most of all, Peter loved how much Stiles trusted him. Stiles was able to be himself around him and he didn’t hide any part of him from view.

Yes, Peter hated the bad days, but the following days of slow, careful love were always going to pull him through. The time between each episode was blissful as they both fell back into their normal routine of bickering and sly comments coating their feelings. Yet when the bad days hit, Peter was always there, ready to help his lover face them because he knew how much worse it was to be alone.


	7. Sometimes a Sign is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On one of his sleepless nights, Stiles learned sign language and he found that it's great for his restless hands. So he signs random things at people, or insults them, but he's so fast they just think he's twitching. Until Peter laughs.  
> Stiles thinks it might be just a coincidence, but he tests it out over the course of the next few times he and Peter are in the same room. The fun begins when Peter signs back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, but I saw this on tumblr and I had to. I love sign language (granted it's British and not American for me). I did grow up with a Deaf sister though, so it isn't a case of me learning it later on. I can certainly see Stiles considering it just for the purposes of how many possibilities that he could use it. I can see both him and Scott teaching themselves at a young age and using it to talk in class.   
> As for the signing random things/insults at people; my parents actually did that when they were learning. I remember them telling us a story about how they had signed to each other in town about this man who was wearing this horrible red coat and they were ever so shocked when he responded to them! They apologised so much and felt so bad but it helped them learn it faster.

It had started innocently enough. Stiles had been curious. It was a night where sleep would not come to him, no matter how many different tactics he had tried. It resulted in the young boy focusing on a past interest. He had seen it in passing when his dad had called in a translator to talk to a few passing travellers who were suspected for a ring of petty thefts.

Stiles had watched in fascination as the strangers had communicated with the translator. The speed of which they moved and the earnest expressions that they used had pulled at Stiles’ curiosity.

Stiles was able to hold his questions until the interview was over, it was only then that Stiles could not stop the, “What was that?”, from escaping. That was what had sparked Stiles’ passing interest in sign language. The thought that people could communicate without a single word being needed blew his mind. The endless possibilities.

However, the thought and curiosity had fallen behind as Stiles was forced to help around the station. It was then on his sleepless nights that he was reminded of the people communicating in such a fashion, leading him to research as much as he could online.

It was fairly easy for Stiles to pick up the Alphabet, he focused mainly on the American Sign Language, since that was where he lived. There were other signs that Stiles picked up, those that seemed obvious. It wasn’t long before Stiles found the wonders of people signing along to music and it sped up the speed in which he picked up the language.

Since beginning to learn what he could, Stiles took the opportunity to practice his signing whenever he could. Typically, this would be during school when people would make comments that begged for scathing comments. Stiles mainly stuck to the alphabet, learning to sign words quickly as others assumed he was just fidgeting as normal.

Stiles’ habit of signing fell out of place once Scott was bitten, the constant drama taking the main place in Stiles’ mind. Therefore, when things had finally begun to settle down, Stiles was quickly growing bored.

It was common place for Scott and Derek to argue over the simplest things, food, when to meet, how to handle whatever threat was around, and even how to handle training among the team.

It was during one of the arguments, which Stiles had tuned out of before he could even hear what it was about, that Stiles’ boredom reached breaking point. His leg bounced as he sat and his head fall into his hand, his arm, which was resting on the armrest. Stiles let his fingers tap out a rhythm against his cheek as he recalled his latest research session. The information that he had found from Peter’s personal library was intriguing, it called for further research but that was stopped by Scott, who had demanded everybody’s presence.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when Derek was shoved into the wall. Stiles paused his moving fingers with an eyeroll being spelling out the word _‘idiots’_ before returning them to their previous roll of tapping against his cheek.

Before he could lose himself in his thoughts again, he heard Peter’s distinct chuckle. Stiles narrowed his eyes, glancing over to him, not trusting the innocent façade he used.

His attention was pulled away from the older man as Derek pushed Scott away from him and into the wall in retribution.

_‘Fight bitch fight’_ Stiles signed, pointedly ignoring the snicker from across the room.

After Scott and Derek had stopped throwing each other around, Stiles found himself unable to fall back into his mind. The idea of thinking of possible research avenues on the information he had gotten earlier was not as interesting as it had seemed. With a sigh Stiles met Peter’s eyes, raising his own at Peter’s amused smirk.

_‘Having fun?’_ Peter signed.

_‘Shit.’_ Stiles responded, not knowing what else to do. He had not anticipated that anyone he knew could sign, least of all Peter.

_‘Rude,’_ Peter signed, rolling his eyes.

_‘Devil wolf.’_ Stiles was slightly proud of himself for thinking that so quickly, and the fact it caused Peter’s eyes to momentarily flash in amusement.

_‘Pleased,’_ Peter said, letting Stiles know that he took the comment as more of a compliment than an insult.

_‘Arrogant,’_ Stiles corrected, giving the man an eyeroll.

_‘Child,’_ Peter signed lazily.

_‘Yes.’_

Stiles made an attempt to ignore Peter for the rest of the meeting, not looking at the man when he spoke, not reacting when he finally moved from where he had sat, and definitely not being hyperaware of his every action.

When the meeting was finally over, Stiles was barely surprised to see Peter waiting for him by his jeep.

“So…” Stiles said, drawing the word out, feeling unsure of himself. “I wasn’t aware –”

“Why would you know?” Peter interrupted, his eyebrow raising.

“Well Derek doesn’t,” Stiles pointed out.

“My nephew had no reason to know,” Peter counteracted. “I worked with several Deaf individuals, I was also a point of contact for the pack.”

“Are there Deaf werewolves?” Stiles asked with a frown. “I would have thought their hearing would heal –”

“It’s rare,” Peter said. “It almost never happens. How long have you been learning?”

“Rude. I stopped a few years ago –”

“That would be why you’re so sloppy.”

“Oi!” Stiles complained.

“You clearly favour finger-spelling, an actual conversation would be almost impossible to maintain with how unnatural you are,” Peter said, looking over Stiles.

“It’s not like I had anyone around to have a conversation with,” Stiles snapped. “The alphabet is easier to hide.”

Peter groaned, “You – no more hiding it,” he said firmly. “You will learn properly, get used to signing conversations, not just single words.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I need something to amuse me when they are throwing each other against walls in an attempt to hide their love,” Peter drawled.

Their strange relationship blossomed from there. Peter had refused to talk or even acknowledge when Stiles had returned to borrow any books, forcing Stiles to sigh before signing whatever question he had.

It wasn’t long before Peter had deemed the boy good enough to converse with around the pack, the two openly mocking and joking about those around them. However, it wasn’t until one of their regular outings that Stiles fully comprehended what was happening.

_‘Is this a date?’_ he signed, stopping Peter’s harsh criticism of the man sat across the coffee shop.

_‘We have been dating for months Stiles,’_ Peter signed, even without talking, Stiles could hear the amusement.

_‘Why haven’t you just asked like a normal person?’_

_‘This was more fun,’_ Peter shrugged as he signed. _‘Plus I wanted to see how long it would take you to realise. Now, look at the idiot. He’s getting power all over his suit. Plus his suit is unflattering.’_

_‘Not as bad as the dress his partner is wearing,’_ Stiles stated, causing Peter to snort with laughter. _‘Back to us. How dare you? When did this even start?’_

Peter raised an eyebrow, giving Stiles a look that questioned his intelligence. _‘Do you really think I taught you to sign just for fun?’_

Peter laughed at Stiles’ open mouth, his chuckles growing as Stiles threw his biscuit at him.

_‘You’re lucky I like you.’_

_‘You love me,’_ Peter signed with mirth in his eyes.

_‘No. You love me,’_ Stiles argued.

_‘You love me. I love you,’_ Peter signed simply, taking an internal pleasure at Stiles shocked expression.

_‘You asshole. I like you Devil wolf.’_

_‘I know,’_ Peter signed back smugly, making Stiles rethink his whole opinion on the man in front of him.


	8. Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one’s going to believe we’re together anyway, you’re the super strict history teacher and I’m the chill biology teacher that brings my pets to class."  
> "I heard a group of students talk about how hot you are? Like I mean I can’t say I don’t agree with that (you’re hot as fuck) but hello? I'm also cute where’s my recognition"  
> It changed slightly but that was the prompt(s).

“Stiles,” Peter muttered, the words muffled against the others lips.

“Shhh,” Stiles hummed, pulling Peter even closer to him.

“We shouldn’t,” Peter said as he pushed the younger man away, his amusement clear in his tone.

“You should be jumping at the chance,” Stiles huffed.

“You made the rule,” Peter said softly as he pulled Stiles closer again and kissed up his neck. “We can’t risk the students seeing us like this,” he reminded.

Stiles huffed, his annoyance not as strong as it was when he had barged into Peter’s classroom and slammed the door behind him.

“What got you all worked up?” Peter asked softly, running his hands down Stiles’ back.

“Can’t I just want some love?” Stiles pouted.

Peter smiled sincerely before pecking Stiles’ lips.

“Of course, just not in our workplace,” Peter said gently. Whilst he had no troubles being open about their relationship, Stiles had stated many times how he didn’t like that the students would go out of their way to watch them.

Stiles hummed softly, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“Now, what happened?”

“It’s just – ugh, it’s stupid. I’m stupid,” Stiles complained.

“You’re not stupid, idiot,” Peter said fondly. “Tell me,” he pressed.

“These girls – fuck, they were talking about you,” Stiles huffed.

“People do tend to talk about me,” Peter chuckled. “I am captivating.”

“I know,” Stiles said with a smile against Peter’s neck. “I just don’t like how they think begging to fuck you will increase their grade,” Stiles said bitterly.

Peter was silent for several moments, causing Stiles to panic and move his head so he could see the shocked face.

“They went on about how Mr. Hale should love some attention since he is clearly so lonely,” Stiles said, his anger returning. “They would stop poor Mr. Hale being so grumpy and get a better mark. Plus it wouldn’t be a bad think with how hot he is.”

“You know it would never happen,” Peter said when he finally managed to think again. “I… well it isn’t the first time that someone has thought that would work,” Peter mused.

“What?” Stiles gasped.

“I’ve never taken the chance, kids like the fantasy of their teacher having their way,” Peter said, his voice lowering. “I’m shocked they haven’t gone to you yet Mr. Stilinski,” Peter murmured. “Some get really into it, ‘please sir, I can’t fail this. I’ll do anything for you, just please Mr. Stilinski, give me another chance. Anything, I’ll do it’,” Peter said, whispering into Stiles’ ear as the other shivered.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, causing Stiles to step back and put some space between him and Peter.

“Mr. – oh! Hi Mr. Stilinski, I just wanted – Mr. Hale, I wanted to talk to you about the last assignment,” the girl stuttered, not having anticipated Stiles being present. She glanced between the two, her cheeks reddening further. “I – I’ll just – I’ll come back later?” she said.

“Miss. James,” Peter called before she could flee. “I’ll be here preparing for the next lesson, if possible can you return five minutes before the end of lunch? I just need to finish talking with –”

“No problem sir!” the girl said happily before leaving the room quickly, sending one last glance back.

“This is why I said not to let anything happen here!” Stiles hissed when the door closed again.

“She didn’t even consider anything,” Peter said with an eye roll.

“No, she was too focused on wanting you,” Stiles muttered.

“You’re jealous,” Peter smirked.

“No!” Stiles protested. “I just don’t see why you get all the attention. Yes, you’re gorgeous but damn it! I’m adorable!” Stiles huffed.

“You are,” Peter agreed, pulling Stiles closer again, making a pleased noise when Stiles didn’t protest. “You are mine,” Peter said before kissing the man briefly. “No _child_ can change that. No _person_ can change that.”

“I know,” Stiles said softly, relaxing into Peter’s hold. “I just –”

“I know,” Peter murmured, closing his eyes as he buried his face into his neck. “You want the children to recognise how sexy you are. It isn’t fair that they can’t see beyond me.”

“You ass!” Stiles laughed. “You’re so fucking lucky I love you.”

“Now, now,” Peter said with a fake gasp. “What if the children heard that?”

“As if they would believe it,” Stiles scoffed. “We hate each other remember,” he teased. “Grumpy Mr. Hale who never raises his voice but still terrifies his students and me! I’m such a delightful teacher, we would kill each other before we could enter a relationship.”

Peter hummed, he had thought a similar thing when he met Stiles. The man seemed to have so much energy and his whole demeanour screamed ‘new to teaching’. Peter had mentally bet how long it would take before Stiles became just as bitter as the rest of the staff. Thankfully, Stiles had never lost the joy he felt towards teaching. It made their relationship all the more lively.

“So you never let a student earn _extra credit_?” Stiles asked slyly.

“Of course not,” Peter said with a smile. “Why?”

“What if I wanted to earn it Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked softly. “I need it and I’ll make it worth it.”

“Just how would you make me assigning extra credit worth it?” Peter asked, stepping away from Stiles and sitting in his chair, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

“I – I’ll do anything,” Stiles stuttered, letting himself get into character. “I’ll clean your car,” he offered. “I’ll do another essay. I’ll even make your lesson plans –”

“You don’t pay attention in my lessons, why would I let you plan them?” Peter interrupted harshly, enjoying the blush that crossed Stiles’ face.

“What can I do then Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked, looking at the floor, trying to fight back his smile.

“I’ll tell you what. Think about it, if you really want to earn a better mark, meet me tonight. You will work for it and you will do _whatever_ I say. You will _not_ talk about what happens and you will _certainly_ not tell anyone that you’re with me. You can change your mind until you meet me. Is that clear?” Peter asked sternly.

“Fuck, sir yes sir,” Stiles smiled widely.

Peter rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ll see you after you have dinner with your father,” he said.

“Then I can have sex with my sexy teacher,” Stiles said innocently, or as innocently as he could.

“We’ll see,” Peter smirked.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to describe this. Peter cooks and Stiles is legal. More fluffy than anything I think.

It had started innocently enough; it was a typical ‘let’s stop whatever threat is about’ and Stiles had been left behind by the pack once again to gather additional information and prepare a possible backup plan.

As normal, Peter was left behind as well as Stiles. It was partially due to the fact the pack were unable to trust him to keep them safe and not through them in the way of any possible trouble that occurs. The pack had discovered early on that Peter and Stiles were a ruthless team when it came to research and collecting information. They were able to bounce ideas off of each other and finalise some of the most fool proof plans in order to push the threats away.

“There’s no need to keep looking,” Peter said idly.

Just like clockwork, once the pack left Peter had made his way into the kitchen to begin cooking something for the two of them to eat whilst the group of werewolves ran around the forest and undoubtedly got lost. It had not been his intention to cook for Stiles in the beginning, he had merely been hungry and was making himself a snack. Only for the boy to have pulled the plate over to himself when Peter was distracted and decide to sample it. The quiet moan was what had caught Peter’s attention, his eyebrow was raised, ready to ask what had caused such a reaction when he noticed his food had been taken. Something that was a feat in itself, Peter had no idea _how_ Stiles had managed to take it without him realising.

The next time they were left to gather a backup plan, Stiles had continuously hinted at how he was hungry and how Peter should be a good research partner and make him food. By hinting, Stiles had come right out and said that until Peter had given in with a roll of his eyes, proclaiming that he was hungry anyway.

It became another _thing_ that happened between them. They would research, plan, big the pack good luck, and then eat food Peter prepared. Peter pretended that he didn’t swell with pride whenever Stiles complimented his ‘orgasmic culinary skills’, and Stiles pretended that he didn’t moan every time he took a bite of anything Peter cooked.

“Stiles,” Peter sighed, drawing the young man’s attention out of the book her was reading.

“Huh?” Stiles looked up, he frowned when he saw the Chinese containers in Peter’s hands. “That’s not what happens,” he pointed out. “You went to cook!”

“I wanted a break,” Peter responded in a bored tone.

“You love to cook,” Stiles argued, his frown deepening.

“Not today.”

“Are you sick?” Stiles asked, honestly confused at the behaviour of the werewolf. “You seemed fine earlier. You made Derek angry, you snarked at Scott, you made fun of Isaac’s scarf –”

“Stiles,” Peter interrupted the other’s list. “I am fine.”

His frown not leaving, Stiles jumped up from his seat and moved over to where Peter sat. He placed his hand on the older man’s forehead.

“You’re warm,” he said.

“I’m always warm,” Peter argued, hiding the smile that wanted to show itself.

Stiles nudged Peter’s chin upwards, nodding then the man let the movement happen.

“Your pupils are dilated,” Stiles muttered, staring into Peter’s eyes. “Eyes also really blue.”

Peter couldn’t help but flash his eyes, smirking when Stiles cheeks reddened.

“Blue in any form,” Stiles said, poking his tongue out. He could feel the heat on his cheeks but he knew that if he acknowledged it, Peter would have a free pass to comment on it as well. They had come to an unspoken agreement that they didn’t push each other when they were alone.

“I feel fine Stiles,” Peter said softly.

“I don’t believe you,” Stiles pouted. “You’re warm, dilated –”

“I’m a werewolf,” Peter pointed out, yet again.

“If you’re not sick then you look like you want to devour something and surely you cannot like Chinese better than your own cooking!”

Peter rolled his eyes, Stiles’ hand was still under his chin and the other was stood so close that he could easily reach him and pull him onto his lap.

“Ok – you know I’m not Bambi, right?” Stiles asked, a hint of nervousness souring his scent.

“Stiles,” Peter said softly. Peter thankfully noted that they had chosen the couch as their current research bed rather than the table. He reached forward, his hand moving to Stiles’ hips. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you cared about my wellbeing and not just about my food.”

Stiles made a ‘pssshh’ noise at Peter’s accusation.

“I need to make sure I get my food,” he argued.

“Really?” Peter wriggled his thumbs under Stiles’ shirt and rubbed circles on his skin. “So you don’t care about my wellbeing?”

“I –” Stiles licked his lips. “I care because you made some really good fucking food?”

“Language,” Peter chastised half-heartedly.

“I’m not a kid,” Stiles puffed.

“I know,” Peter said, his fingers tightening momentarily around Stiles’ hips. “I said happy birthday to you didn’t I?”

“Did you?” Stiles questioned softly. The scent of uncertainty flared up in his scent once again as he tried to stay still in Peter’s gently hold.

“Fairly sure I did,” Peter agreed. “Just after the Beta’s thought to surprise you and pull you out here.”

“Don’t remind me,” Stiles grumbled. It had not been a pleasant start to his morning by being dragged out of bed by Scott and Isaac as Erica cackled and shouted her farewell to the Sheriff.

“You were rather embarrassed at the time,” Peter pointed out, his hands moved slightly so they were no longer on his jeans but instead on his skin under his shirt.

Stiles couldn’t stop the embarrassment from rising again at the thought of what had happened. He had no warning or inclination of what was going to happen, he had just woken as Scott had burst through his bedroom door and he was still showing signs of just woken up.

Peter spread his legs, gently pulling Stiles forward until he was nestled between them.

“You could have warned me,” Stiles huffed, seeming to have not noticed the movement.

“And miss you smelling so delightfully frustrated?” Peter quipped back.

“Creep,” Stiles said fondly.

“You’re legal now darling,” Peter reminded him.

“Barely,” Stiles huffed, unable to hide his smile. It was no secret that he admired Peter’s body. The man was attractive, even as a murderer.

“If I remember correctly,” Peter smirked. “You were the one to proposition me first.”

“I was drunk,” Stiles groaned. It was true, he had taken advantage of his father being out of town for a few days to get drunk in the privacy of his own home. Peter, had not been foreseen. Stiles had forgotten that Derek had scheduled a pack night, Peter had been the one to check on him, making sure that the human was under not threat of harm. When asked why he had stayed, he had only pointed out how dangerous Stiles was to himself when sober, let alone drunk. Stiles, however, was sure it was due to the amount of blackmail material that he could glean from a more talkative Stiles being around such a ‘gorgeous piece of hunk that needs to be married and sexed asap’.

“It was adorable,” Peter laughed.

“No it wasn’t,” Stiles pouted.

Peter pushed Stiles back a step, standing as he did so. He pressed his lips against the younger man’s briefly before walking to the kitchen, leaving the boy to watch wordlessly.

“Don’t you want food?” Peter asked, looking behind him.

“What?” Stiles responded, his mind still shorted from the small touch.

“I cooked your favourite,” Peter teased.

“You – what –?” Stiles looked around, he spotted the empty Chinese containers and suddenly everything made sense. “You asshole!” he shouted, smiling at the loud laughter that came from the kitchen. He hated how much he adored the mean, ex-killing wolf.


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many Christmas prompts that I used in this and I wanted something Christmas-y!  
> It is the last thing I will post for the next two days (I think, even though I said this several times already. I have a slight problem).  
> Have a great few days everyone!

If Peter were to think back to just how he found himself in this position, he would laugh at how naive he was. The thought that Talia could make him agree to something as _ridiculous_ as this was laughable.

It was actually Derek's idea. The teen understood just how reluctant he was to get close to another person, Kate _had_  almost lead to the whole family's death. It had lead to Peter and Derek becoming closer, the boy had hated himself to the point where he had not felt comfortable being around his immediate family. Therefore, he found solace in Peter's presence, finding comfort in the fact that he was able to stay silent and wallow in his own self-pity and self-hatred. Peter had left Derek to wallow for a while before he had verbally shook Derek out of his moping mindset and reiterated that _nothing_ had happened, it was a learning curve.

So, Derek's idea, following Talia's demand for a family Christmas, was to _rent_  a partner to stop the whole family from commenting on how lonely he must be.

Stiles Stilinski. A young man who was not too much older than Derek, a well-known magic user among those that cared enough to stay up to date with the current issues. Peter had met the man while ago, he had found himself sat across from him a week before Talia's Christmas _fun_.

"You have something on your mind," Stiles mused from behind his cup. Peter raised an eyebrow, watching Stiles as he slurped his drink loudly.

"Talia is planning a family event," Peter said, smirking as Stiles groaned in sympathy. He had become the man's person to turn to when he needed to complain about the idiocy of his family.

"Fake your death?" Stiles offered.

"Too much effort," Peter waved off.

"Well shit man," Stiles shrugged. "Sucks to be you."

"Derek suggested _paying_  someone," Peter said, unable to keep the slight sneer from his face.

Stiles hummed. "Free food and a chance to terrorise the relatives," he pointed out.

Peter tilted his head, realising just what Stiles was thinking but not able to bring himself to verbalise it before Stiles could.

"Would presents be needed?" Stiles asked.

"I would sort those," Peter said. "My family," he added.

"Damn, I'd had fun buying a butt plug for your sister," Stiles said simply. At Peter's raised eyebrow, Stiles added, "It'd give the stick a break."

It was said so simply that Peter couldn't stop the surprised snort of laughter.

"I expect a present," Stiles said before draining the rest of his drink. 

"What do you want for Christmas dear?" Peter asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I expect the prettiest unicorn," Stiles said with a nod. He seemed so calm as he spoke, but Peter knew that the boy was anything but serious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" a voice yelled loud enough that Stiles could hear it without enhanced senses. He raised an eyebrow to Peter, who was shaking his head as he sat in the car.

"Derek wanted a way to stop the children from peeking at the gifts," Peter explained. "I offered a solution."

"Dare I ask?" Stiles asked, unable to hold his amusement back.

"DEREK ANTHONY HALE!" another voice shouted, clearly female. If Stiles were to guess, the power that carried in her voice meant that she was the Alpha.

"Type of wolfsbane that won't actually hurt them beyond making them sneeze," Peter said blankly, he was silent for a moment before he winced. "And the kid snitched," he groaned.

"Poor baby," Stiles cooed, patting Peter's shoulder. "We should go and let you face the music of the angry Alpha," he sniggered.

"Get your damn cookies and go in," Peter snapped. "They know we're here."

"Of course they do," Stiles said in a sing-song voice. "Werewolves!"

Peter growled as Stiles dissolved into giggles. He grabbed the plastic box, opening the car door. He had barely closed it behind him before the front door opened to reveal one _angry_  werewolf. 

"Peter," she said stiffly.

"You must be Talia," Stiles said, a smile that he didn't mean on his face. "I made some Christmas cookies for you all, sadly I was unable to find the Christmas cutters, so here are some dinosaur cookies."

Stiles fought back his wide grin as he saw, who must be Derek, fight a smile behind his mother's back.

"Derek right?" Stiles asked, keeping his tone friendly. The boy nodded, "Want a T-Rex?" Stiles asked, popping open the lid.

"Not now dear," Peter said, appearing next to Stiles, one hand holding the large bag full of presents. "You called?" he said, turning his full attention to his sister.

"Peter," Talia growled. "Why did you tell Derek to lace the presents with wolfsbane?"

"I thought you were joking," Stiles said in mock horror as he hit Peter's shoulder. "What if I was wrong or I wanted to fuckwithyou?" he continued.

"You -"

"Thank you," Peter sighed to his sister, going along with Stiles. "He didn't know I went through with it. No one was hurt?"

"No," she finished stiffly. 

"Excellent!" Peter grinned.

"No sex," Stiles threatened, smirking at Peter's carefully blank face.

"Now, _darling_ , you're making it seem like _I'm_  the one that cannot control myself," Peter shot back.

"I'm not the one that begs," Stiles sung as he made his way past Talia and let Derek direct him into the house.

"He's young," Talia said, unamused.

"What can I say, he's the only one that can keep up with me," Peter responded. He brushed past Talia, listening to where Stiles was talking to Derek about the joys of Christmas morning.

" - Then!" Stiles exclaimed. "You have to have hot chocolate to start the day, marshmallows and cream the whole way."

 "Why would you put marshmallows in hot chocolate?" Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his nose wrinkled.

"You - you - you don't like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Stiles asked faintly, turning to stare at Derek in something akin to horror and concern. "Why do you hate love? What have they done to you? You poor butterfly!"

Derek looked around frantically, thankful when he spotted Peter in the doorway.

"Don't terrorise him," Peter chastised lightly.

"He doesn't like marshmallows!" Stiles cried.

"You can teach him the ways of the crazy," Peter pointed out.

"You two are scary," Derek muttered, quickly fleeing the room.

Stiles shared a grin with Peter, both thinking ' _One down_ '.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stiles claimed the seat next to Peter before anyone else could. Talia had been shooting him dirty looks since he had arrived and Stiles was having the time of his life. He had oohed and awwed over all the dishes, grinning victoriously when he spotted the dinosaur cookies he had createdplatedat the very end of the table.

"So, Stiles, Peter hasn't really told us much about you," Andrew, Talia's husband, had said.

"Oh, there isn't much to say," Stiles smiled, sending a quick look over to Peter. He tried to reproduce the look that Scott had shown whenever he had looked at Allison. "I met Petey on the side of the road and we've been happy ever since!"

Almost as one, the Hale family spat out their drinks. Even Peter looked momentarily horrified before he managed to compose himself.

"On the -" was all Andrew could manage.

"He makes it sound so deviant," Peter sighed. "Stiles had escaped his friend's clutches and was trying to find a place to hide."

"Which makes them sound horrible," Stiles pointed out.

"They are horrible," Peter responded. "Didn't Scott forget you were waiting for him to pick you up -"

"Dude, that was one time!" Stiles snapped, yet he wore a smile. "He had finally got the balls to ask Allison out!"

"Ah, yes. The little huntress -"

"She's not _that_  bad," Stiles stressed.

"She's not that good," Peter shot back.

"What is happening?" Cora asked, her eyes flicking between the two bickering men as her parents looked on in horror.

"Uncle Peter has found someone just like him," Derek stage-whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Presents!"Cora yelled.

Stiles held back his groan as gifts were passed around. A few being placed by his feet whilst most were given out to Cora and Derek. The two of them took charge in ripping apart their presents before holding each item up for inspection. The adults all nodded and said pleasant things when appropriate.

Stiles watched closely as Peter was prompted to open his own presents, unable to contain his glee, Stiles waited until he reached the one from him.

The wrapping paper was a hideous yellow with 'Happy Birthday' stamped across, Stiles had considered writing 'Jesus' under each message, but quickly binned that idea with how much effort it would have been.

Peter opened the paper carefully, making Stiles want to push him aside just to finish the job. The shocked look on the man's face was reward enough when he didn't. Stiles couldn't contain his laughter when Peter turned a wicked glance over to him as he unravelled the shirt for the rest of the occupants. Across the chest of the white shirt were the words ' _No. 1 Dad!_ '.

"Uncle Peter isn't adad," Cora pointed out, confusion on her face as both Talia and Andrew turned different shades of purple.

"Don't worry about it," Derek muttered.

"Now you darling," Peter purred.

Stiles took the more holiday appropriate present and frowned at how soft and squishy it was. He sent Peter a puzzled look as he unwrapped it. He gasped, letting his fingers trail through the fur of the teddy as he pulled out the stuffed unicorn. Stiles' smile was wide as he turned to Peter. He hadn't expected the man to actually do it.

"You remembered!" he sung happily, throwing his arms around Peter.

"Of course," Peter scoffed. "You did _demand_  it."

"It's so cute," Stiles squealed into Peter's shoulder, feeling the glare of the adults on them. Stiles would call the Christmas _fun_ a success. No doubt, Talia and Andrew though Peter was in a relationship with someone who called him dad and demanded stuffed teddy bears for gifts.

Now, if Stiles had planned to put the unicorn by his bedside, no one needed to know that.


	11. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following three prompts;  
> 1 - "Quick! Kiss me so they see"  
> 2 - "It’s just so little and adorable.”   
> “That’s what she said.”  
> 3 - “Why did I marry you?”  
> “It took a lot of convincing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I don't even know about this, it's just something light and not angsty.   
> Peter and Stiles are married and are meeting the other's family for the first time.

“We could just turn around and go home?” Stiles suggested, glaring at the hotel before them.

“You have been begging me to meet your father for three years dear,” Peter sighed. “What’s the worst that will happen?”

“He shoots you? He has guns, lots of them. He was the Sheriff, he knows how to use them –”

“If I promise not to stand in front of any guns will you please stop digging your nails into my arm?” Peter frowned, he shook the arm in question slightly to dislodge Stiles’ tight grip.

“Why did we invite everyone to the same place at the same time?” Stiles whined.

“Do you really want to do this more than once?” Peter asked.

“I look like your boy toy,” Stiles continued, his voice getting slightly more hysterical. “Your family is going to think I’m waiting for you to die so I can have the money –”

“I really hope you aren’t trying to say I’m old,” Peter threatened, using his other hand to pry Stiles’ from his arm. “It will be fine,” Peter soothed. “We booked the hotel for a reason, if it’s that bad we can just leave and they’ll never know where we live.”

“I don’t want the judgement!” Stiles pouted.

“Look, I can see Talia through the window, so let’s get this over with,” Peter prompted.

“Tell me who they are first,” Stiles demanded, his hand back on Peter’s arm.

“Talia is the one with the brown hair, she has the blue blouse on which means she’s probably expecting us to try and impress her. Next to her is my ex –“

“Quick! Kiss me so they see,” Stiles demanded, cutting Peter’s explanation off.

“We are married,” Peter pointed out dryly.

“So?” Stiles snapped. “Wait – you’re gay,” Stiles frowned, he looked back over the who Peter was talking about, they were very _feminine_.

“So is she,” Peter laughed. “That’s why she’s here with my sister.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed,” Peter chuckled.

“The rest of them?” Stiles asked.

“I’m assuming Andrew has the younger ones,” Peter mused. “I cannot see him nor the kids, so Talia probably brought late teens and older. Andrew is her ex, she only recently found the way of the gay,” Peter sighed, earning a laugh from Stiles. “Derek is the broody one, I don’t know why but his face stuck that way once he hit puberty. Laura is stood near Talia and Lily, Lily is my ex, she used to look up to her mother a lot. Cora is next to Derek, I am curious as to how she is, it’s been a while since I saw my favourite niece.”

“You can’t have favourites!” Stiles laughed.

“I do,” Peter shrugged. “Derek is a close second, or he was before the teenage drama happened.”

“You’re horrible,” Stiles pointed out.

Peter just shrugged.

“Ready?”

“To die? Let’s do it,” Stiles nodded. He took his time to climb out of Peter’s ridiculously flashy car, _as much as he disagreed, he was trying his best to make a good impression._

“Uncle Peter!”

Stiles turned, a smile in place as the _young girl_ , well, the girl that seemed a few years younger than Stiles was, came over. She waited until Peter had passed his keys to the valet.

“Cora,” Peter greeted, taking Stiles’ hand and pulling him closer. “This is Stiles, I believe I told you about him last time we talked.”

Cora took a second to look over Stiles, her eyes narrowed as she did.

“He’s _my age_ ,” she pointed out.

“Cora!” Laura whispered loudly.

“Older guys have experience,” Stiles shrugged, knowing that it was _his_ job to stop this worry from building. “Plus he’s total daddy material.”

“Don’t,” Peter groaned.

“I’ll tell you what, when we first started dating, this couple thought he _was_ my dad,” Stiles smiled. “Not wanting to horrify the little old lady, we played along,” Stiles had to pause to contain his chuckles. “Peter could barely make eye contact with me for a month afterwards.”

“Because you were acting like incest was a good thing,” Peter pointed out.

“Nah man, I just wanted _you_ , not the actual family,” Stiles waved.

“Don’t call me man,” Peter sighed.

“Peter,” Talia said, her voice heavy and it seemed to make everything around them pause.

“Talia,” Peter nodded. “Lily,” he added. “I want to add my congratulations to your marriage.”

“And yours,” Lily smiled.

“This must be…”

“Stiles,” Stiles said, a forced pleasant tone. “You must be Talia,” he added, holding his hand out for her to shake.

“This is Laura and Derek,” Peter nodded over to the other two young adults.

“It’s a pleasure,” Stiles grinned.

“ _Stiles_!”

Stiles turned around quickly, catching sight of Scott along with Melissa and Stiles’ dad.

“Oh my god!” Stiles gasped. He bounced slightly on his feet until Peter let go of his hand with a shake of his head. “Is that what I think it is?” he squeaked, making his way over to Scott and the baby-shaped bundle. “Yes! It’s just so little and adorable,” Stiles cooed, letting himself waddle over to Scott and the bundle in his arms.

“That’s what she said,” Peter couldn’t resist from saying, much to Scott’s amusement and Stiles’ annoyance. Cora had snorted behind him as he focused his attention on his partner cooing over the baby.

“Bad,” Stiles frowned over to his husband.

“You set yourself up for it,” Peter explained, hands in the air.

“Yes, give me the baby!” Stiles chanted when Scott dutifully handed his daughter over. “You are so precious! I could eat you!”

“I’m fairly sure those things cancel each other out,” Peter chastised lightly.

“You’ve been replaced,” Stiles snapped, ignoring Peter’s comment. “I have no need for you, I can finally get my cat and I’ll just steal this little thing.”

“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower,” Peter laughed, causing those around them to join in as Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“You’ll pay for that,” Stiles glared. He looked beyond Peter and noticed the bemused look of Peter’s family. “Now I’m not introducing you,” Stiles grinned, going back to the baby. “What’s her name?”

“Max,” Scott smiled.

“She’s adorable,” Stiles cooed. “Maxie, you are mine for this whole trip, I’ve stolen you from daddy.”

“Wait until she starts crying again,” John chuckled. “Scott has been more than willing to hand her off and he’s her father.”

“Cute baby,” Stiles said, as if that explained everything.

Peter moved closer, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder to look at the baby. Her short brown hair and her green eyes. Peter nudged Stiles’ head with his own before stepping back and smiling at Stiles’ family.

“Since I was shunned by your son,” Peter said smoothly. “I’m Peter. My family,” he said gesturing to his own group. “Talia, Lily, Laura, Derek and Cora,” he said, pointing out each person.

“Scott,” Scott grinned. “Stiles’ brother, this is my mom, and this is his dad,” Scott smiled. “That little thing is Max,” he added on, looking over to his daughter.

“Pleasure,” Peter nodded.

“Oh my god,” Stiles frowned, his nose scrunching. “Take your kid back man,” he said, holding the baby out.

“Why?” Scott frowned.

“She smells,” Stiles whined.

Most of the people around them chuckled as Peter shook his head.

“Why did I marry you?” Peter sighed, pulling the wine from Stiles’ grasp.

“It took a lot of convincing,” Stiles teased, before sticking his tongue out. It was easy to fall back on the easy back and forth they tended to have, even surrounded by the mass of anxiety that was meeting the family.

“You are a pest,” John commented, making Stiles huff.

“Mel!” Stiles whined. “They’re being mean.”

“You are a handful,” the woman laughed.

“You traitor!” Stiles gasped. “You replaced the baby,” Stiles said to Peter.

“If I must,” Peter sighed. Stiles just grinned again, reaching out for Peter’s hand and pulling him close again.

“Food, we booked a huge table,” Stiles said, his energy back in spades as he bounced on his toes. “We can have the awkward ‘let’s get to know each other and pretend we like each other’ talk,” he added, drawing a chuckle from Peter.

 


	12. Disgusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates his body sometimes, and when those days hit he tends to hide away from everyone.
> 
> Warning: body dismorphia, like a lot, trans in a sense? I don't actually know. There is a lot of conflicting things I've read about this. I really wanted to get it out though, mainly because I wanted to get my own feelings out about it but hey ho.

Stiles stared at the mirror before him. Disgusted. That was all he felt as he observed himself. The brown hair, the whiskey eyes, the obvious boyish features. They were disgusting.

Of course, Stiles had noticed the build-up. He had noticed the numbness growing, the unease in his own skin. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he found himself where he was. He had been stood in the same area for _hours_ , turning himself this way and that way, critically staring at himself. At how _male_ he was.

Stiles had considered telling someone – _anyone_ , about these odd days. He _needed_ to tell someone. He couldn’t put that on anyone. They didn’t need to worry about him again. Everyone had more important issues, they had dealt with Stiles’ problem before, it didn’t need to happen again.

As against it as he was, he still wanted to let himself break. He wanted to cry, to wrap his arms around his stomach and sink to the floor, back to the wall as he takes advantage of the emptiness around him. To let himself cry as much as he needed to. To let himself hate as much as he needed to. However, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let himself. Not anywhere or anytime but in his bed in the middle of the night. A time where _no one_ will have any chance of overhearing or seeing.

Even _knowing_ that his dad was away, _knowing_ that the pack were gathered as one to celebrate the current success. There was still the irrational fear that _someone_ would appear. That they would know.

Staring at his own face, Stiles’ arms found themselves wrapping around his stomach, the ache in his being becoming stronger. He ached for someone else's arms around him, someone else to just be there for him to lean again. Stiles wanted someone to listen, yet he was scared, _so irrationally scared_ , of anyone listening.

A faint part of Stiles’ mind reminded him that he should shower. He should brush his teeth. He should get dressed for the day. He should take his pyjamas off. He should take his medication.

It all sounded so taxing. So much effort. It was a list of things that wouldn’t have taken a second thought, yet here Stiles was, staring at his own reflection and trying to find out just how much energy he had and how much of the list he could manage before his bed called him back into its clutches. How much he could manage before the grief of just _who_ he was came back without remorse.

A shaking hand reached out, _medication_ , that was important. It was more important than a shower. More important than basic self-care. Stiles knew that it was probably time for help, this episode had been growing, its intensity was stronger than he could manage. It had gotten to the point where Stiles had been pre-planning how to get through the day without someone noticing how little energy he had, how much he felt like screaming, how much he wanted to cry.

It was exhausting. He didn’t have the energy. He didn’t want to do anything but stand before the mirror and stare at how wrong his body was.

Taking the pill from the bottle, Stiles turned his body and turned the tap on, knowing that it would make it easier to take. A drink. That was all. Normally Stiles could take it without the aid of water, without the temptation to gag at the dryness of his own throat. It was days like this that his mind whispers about how broken he was, how the medication still didn’t make him normal, not like it was meant to. How it only added to the list of abnormalities that he had.

Stiles put the pill into his mouth, cupping his hands under the stream of water before bring it to follow the pill. Twice more he did this, getting enough water to just ease the dryness.

A shower would be good, he knew this. It would wake him up and there was the chance it could wash away the numbness. It could wash away the depression, the disgust. _Magically_ , it could bring back his want to do anything. But, the thought terrified him. The thought of _removing_ his clothes was too much. The urge to sink back under the covers of his bed was stronger. If he tried hard enough, he could convince himself it was night, that it was ok to be as tired as he was, that sleep was a reasonable option compared to focusing on his thoughts.

Each step closer to his bed was both welcoming and terrifying. Stiles knew how easy it would be to sink further, how simple it would be to let himself stay in bed all day, how _tempting_ it was to give up. He wanted to, it would be a lie to say he didn’t.

It wasn’t as if he typically did anything anyway. He made his way to school, sat through the lessons, smiled and nodded when someone spoke, came home, said hi to his dad, forced food into his body under the watchful eye before retreating back into his room. Stiles noticed the worried looks, how could he not? No one had questioned any of it. They accepted how Stiles had just stopped talking when he didn’t need to. They accepted the lack of joy in him.

It wasn’t as if they didn’t care, it was just that they were all busy. The pack were continuously busy with whatever was new in town, turning to Stiles for their research and then taking care of the problem without so much as a thank you. His dad worked hard, when he was home it was nice to sit near him, watch something together and just enjoy the silence. No one noticed how much Stiles seemed to struggle, they welcomed the silence, and that hurt. More than Stiles wanted to admit.

He wanted to go back a few years. Back before werewolves were real. Before the tension fell over every single relationship he had. Stiles wanted to feel comfortable reaching for someone, just having some form of human contact, _a hug_ , without the worry of something being wrong. Without the guilt of everything that had happened.

"Stiles?"

The boy in question turned, his mind strangely blank as he looked over to his guest. Somehow, he had managed to walk right by without noticing the extra body.

"Stiles?" Peter said again, closer as he noticed Stiles’ unfocused gaze.

Stiles turned, his eyes still unfocused as he looked at Peter.

Unlike his normal clothing, Stiles wore overly bagging clothes, with his arms wrapped around his body. Stiles' eyes were unfocused as he stared at his reflection.

"Scott said you were sick," Peter said.

"I - it's a bad day," Stiles whispered, his voice scratchy.

Peter noted that Stiles must not have spoken a single word yet today. It made him wonder where the boy's father was. Why he was left alone when he was clearly suffering.

"Scott said," Peter said softly, feeling uncomfortable with how quiet Stiles was being. It felt like speaking at a normal volume would cause Stiles to break even more. "Do you need anything?" Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head.

Peter frowned, Stiles didn't smell ill. Sickness had different smells, depending on what is wrong with the person. Stiles didn't smell of anything other than his normal anxiety, unease and an overwhelming amount of disgust, no sickness of any kind.

"You aren't sick," Peter pointed out.

Stiles let out a bitter laugh.

"You don't smell sick," Peter amended, since Stiles clearly thought he was.

"It's a mental thing," Stiles snapped, tightening his arms around himself. "I would really like you to leave now," he added shakily.

"Stiles," Peter said softly, he moved closer, stopping when Stiles took a step backwards.

This behaviour was so unusual for the boy. It was almost as if they had been taken back in time to when they first met. Peter didn't know what to do to get them back to the easy atmosphere they had learnt to form when the pack had left them plan and research.

"Please," Stiles' voice broke on the word.

"What's wrong?"

"I - I can't," Stiles whimpered.

"Talk to me Stiles," Peter prompted.

“I don’t need another person thinking I’m a freak,” Stiles managed to say.

“Into bed,” Peter said as he stepped forward again, not pausing when Stiles moved back.

“Don’t touch me!” Stiles snapped when Peter reached for his arm. “Don’t – fucking – touch me.”

Peter raised his hands, letting Stiles catch his breath slightly.

“I cannot do anything if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Peter pointed out.

“I’m disgusting,” Stiles forced out, his breath still fast. “I – how can you even – how can you stand there and just – _fuck_.”

Peter ignored Stiles’ whimper as he pulled the boy’s hands away from where he had pressed his nails into his cheeks.

“Breathe Stiles,” Peter prompted, moving him slightly until he was sat on the bed. “Can you do that? Just a few deep breaths. _That’s it_. You’re doing so well, just a few more,” Peter continued, still holding Stiles’ hands away from his face.

“I hate my body,” Stiles whispered, feeling the weight of the words leave his chest. Feeling his whole body lighten.

“What do you hate about it?” Peter asked quietly.

“I – I hate that I’m male.”

The silence stretched between the two of them. Peter didn’t know what to say, on one hand, Stiles was entitled to his own statements, even if his heart had made it’s disagreement known.

“I – I don’t always hate it,” Stiles admitted. “I hate it today.”

“Ok,” Peter nodded, accepting that. “Would you rather be female?”

Stiles shook his head.

“Have you seen what girls go through?” he joked weakly. “I – I don’t know what I want. I just – _sometimes_ I don’t like my body because it’s just _wrong_.”

Peter sat down next to Stiles, releasing one hand but keeping hold of the closest one.

“What’s wrong about it today?” Peter questioned.

“Too _boyish_ ,” Stiles stressed. “I – I can’t even get changed. I don’t want – part of me wants to get rid of everything male on me.”

“But it will pass?” Peter clarified.

“It normally does,” Stiles agreed.

“How long?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Are you ok with me touching your hand?” Peter suddenly said, drawing Stiles’ attention to where Peter was using his fingers to trace patterns on the back of his hand.

“That’s fine,” Stiles said.

“Good,” Peter nodded. “Now, I think we should agree on something to watch before you try and sleep. I’m going to stay here so you don’t do anything, no more hiding and wallowing in pity, understand?”

“I’ll try,” Stiles agreed. Thankful for the lighter feeling of his body. The fact he had told _someone_ , even if that someone was Peter. He hadn’t just laughed, or told him he was being stupid. Peter had treated him as if he was _valid_.


	13. So could a dedicated duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Vampires are always like “I could kill you if i wanted” like yeah? So could another human being. So could a dog. So could a dedicated duck. You aren’t special.  
> Based off; http://archiveofourown.org/works/9449921  
> I saw the prompt and had to. I don't know if this one works as well as the other, but ugh. I wanted to try it!  
> Also, hints to past Danny/Stiles!

In the corner of the club, there was a man. He looked out of place amongst the younger crowd, scanning the sea of people for _something_ as he sipped on the drink in his hand. The shirt he wore was black, or dark enough to seem black in the dim lights, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Stiles!”

Stiles pulled his attention away from the man in the corner. He pulled back on his easy-going smile as he turned to Isaac.

“What?”                            

“I’m taking Scott home,” Isaac frowned, he glanced over to the man in the corner before looking back at Stiles. “You ok here?”

“Of course,” Stiles grinned widely. “I’ll probably be late back.”

“Just – don’t be stupid. Scott will kill me if you end up in a ditch,” Isaac said with a shake of his head. He didn’t care enough to get any more details out of Stiles about what he was planning. It wasn’t a difficult thing to consider.

“Aye aye Captain,” Stiles saluted. “Just need another drink,” he winked, leaving Isaac behind to deal with Scott, who had probably drunk too much again. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Luckily, Scott had found Isaac who cared enough to make sure he got home safely without inferring with Stiles’ seduction plans.

A quick glance over his shoulder found the man in the corner watching him curiously. Stiles smirked, raising an eyebrow. It was almost _too_ easy. The man was edible though, so Stiles could accept easiness. Stiles offered the man a salute, changing direction, _drinks weren’t needed for easy guys_. No, Stiles had a better idea on how to get the mysterious man over and the dancefloor was just what he needed for that plan.

Stiles knew Danny was around somewhere. It was much too early for the other man to call it quits. Almost as if he was summoned, Danny appeared on the edge of the dancefloor.

Stiles moved with grace, long out of the habit of over exaggerating his movements as he had done in school. He learnt how to be stealthy when he wanted to. He knew that it did things to Danny. So, Stiles didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and began to move with him.

“Dud – oh,” Danny laughed as he looked back to Stiles. He turned in Stiles’ hold until he was face-to-face with the other man. “What do I owe this pleasure?” he cooed, their bodies moulding as they danced.

“Wanted my turn,” Stiles smirked. “Plus, got my eye on someone.”

“Shame,” Danny sighed. “How much jealousy are we aiming for?”

Stiles just grinned in response, pulling Danny closer.

“You’re a tease,” Danny laughed.

The two didn’t exchange any other words, merely letting their bodies brush and grind as they moved to the music. It was easy. They had become close very quickly when they both realised how much they enjoyed riling up onlookers. They stayed apart in school, only drifting closer in private. Dancing together like this was only a reminder of those nights that they took pleasure in each other.

“Sure you don’t want to come back to mine?” Danny teased when Stiles pulled back.

“Depends on how Daddy over there takes it,” Stiles grinned, nodding over to where the older man was still sat. Stiles met his eyes and groaned audibly when the man’s eyes flashed a bright blue. “If I’m not mistaken, that’s my cue to approach,” Stiles smirked, his eyes on the werewolves as he said his goodbye to Danny.

Stiles elegantly sidestepped the other bodies around him. His eyes stayed glued to the mystery man’s, who watched his approach with his own smirk that made Stiles _want_. Stiles slipped into the seat opposite the man, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

“Well, hello there,” the man said, and his _voice_. Stiles couldn’t help the fact his eyes closed as the words washed over him, perhaps his earlier assumption of _easy_ was wrong.

“You’re a werewolf,” Stiles pointed out opening his eyes with a grin on his face when the man’s expression visibly shifted. It was no longer the easy-going smile, and in its place was a threatening stare.

“Hunter?”

“Do I smell that bad?” Stiles teased, he turned and headed back onto the dancefloor as he felt the glare on his back. A change of tactics, but Stiles was sure that the wolf would be more than willing to play along.

Stiles didn’t make it far, not before he was spun and pressed against the wall. The smirk was back on his face as he met the gorgeous blue eyes.

“Well, hello there,” Stiles cooed, mirroring the wolf’s earlier words. The answering rumble that Stiles felt crawling up the man’s chest made him groan. He _wanted_. He wanted so much. “Fuck it,” he muttered, he lunged forward, pressing his lips hungrily to the man’s.

“I could kill you,” the wolf pointed out once his lips were free. “You know I could kill you.”

Stiles hummed in agreement, letting his hands run from to his neck.

“I could if I wanted,” he tried again, getting more concerned about Stiles’ sanity when he rolled his eyes.

“You aren’t that special,” Stiles pointed out. “Anyone in here could kill me. Hell! Any animal could kill me, dogs have a record of killing humans, I’m pretty sure so could a dedicated duck. So, I’m sorry for not being scared of your pointy teeth and blue eyes,” Stiles grinned, “You would probably make it less painful than the closest serial killer, or the duck.”

“You are as ever bit a tease as your friend claimed,” the wolf said softly before reclaiming Stiles’ mouth.

“If you’re complaining that much, I can go back to him,” Stiles panted when he broke free for air again.

“You shouldn’t run from a wolf.”

“What is the wolf’s name?” Stiles teased.

“Peter,” Peter huffed, his amusement clear.

“Nice to meet you Peter,” Stiles grinned. “Want to get out of here?”

“I guess I could leave this dingy gay club for a little twink,” Peter mused.

“Twink?” Stiles laughed. “Oh, I am so going to make you pay for that.”

On the way out of the club, Stiles caught Danny’s eye and left a parting salute to let him know that he shouldn’t be back.


	14. Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes back from college at the same time as everyone else, so of course, they all celebrate finishing their courses. So why does Stiles still seem so anxious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be completely honest here, I don't see this one as having any comfort in it, so it is - in my mind, more angsty/hurt with no comfort.
> 
> I've actually been working on this for a couple of weeks now, but I've just hit the missing link (mind writing a part for Avoidance, so here we go).

 

"You seem overly anxious considering the circumstances,” Peter commented once he had found Stiles alone. The younger male had returned a week ago, wide smiles and friendly tones when he caught up with his friends, each talking the joys of their higher education. Yet, under all of those emotions was a growing anxiety that – every so often took over and curdled the young man’s scent.

“Jesus!” Stiles hissed as he spun to face Peter. “Don’t  _do_  that!” he met Peter’s raised eyebrow with a glare.

“Why the anxiety? Fear of the unknown? The realisation that you now have to be an adult?”

“Will you shut up,” Stiles said, glancing around to make sure that no one else was within earshot. “No one else has said anything so ignore it.”

“You are surrounded by idiots that are trying to get drunk despite their inability to do so,” Peter pointed out. “I doubt they’ve noticed.”

“And you did,” Stiles asked with a hint of annoyance and disbelief.

“I asked, didn’t I?”

Stiles shook his head, not bothering to answer Peter as he turned back to the sink. He picked up the glass he had pulled from the cupboard and filled it before turning the sink off.

“What ails you, oh dear newly graduate?”

With a loud sigh, Stiles turned to face Peter again.

"Would you - you look  _awful_ ," Stiles frowned, his verbal filter leaving for a second as he truly looked over Peter. The man looked exhausted, even without bags under his eyes. There was a tension in his stance that normally wasn't visible. "What is going on? Are you sick? Werewolves can't get sick," he continued, his eyes narrowing. Stiles guessed that nobody else had noticed, it wasn't exactly how Peter looked, but it was written all over his body language.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special," Peter drawled. "Did you learn  _that_ at college?"

"Peter," Stiles said slowly. "What's going on?"

"I've overdue a small vacation," Peter admitted with a wry smile. "I should have left a few days ago."

"Why didn't you?" Stiles asked, stepping closer. He half wanted to check Peter's temperature, but he knew how silly that would look, werewolves ran higher than the average person, so of course, he would feel hot.

"And miss the party?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"We could have waited," Stiles shrugged. "It isn't even a party. Hell, I'd prefer to be home."

"Ah yes, back to what ails you?" Peter asked.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Stiles offered. "Venting can be cathartic sometimes."

"I am due to visit my pack," Peter said stiffly.

"Your pack? I thought - why do you have to go to another pack?"

Peter regarded Stiles carefully, "Would you want me in your pack?" he asked.

"Insecurity doesn't suit you," Stiles said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Neither does insanity," Peter agreed. "Sadly we all have to have something unflattering about us."

"F.Y.I, I would totally have you in my pack," Stiles answered, having spelt out the slang, knowing how much Peter hated it.

"That is why you are my favourite," Peter teased. "Derek barely put up with me around," he pointed out, all traces of humour void from his voice. "I visit my past wife's pack," Peter admitted. "They got a story about how I'm helping a True Alpha learn how to Alpha, and they let me stay a couple of days every so often until I stop -"

"Dying," Stiles finished. The insanity would eventually lead to another death, one that Peter probably wouldn't return from. "The other pack, they're fine with you showing up?" Stiles asked, drawing the conversation back to a slightly sombre tone.

"There was no love lost when the fire occurred," Peter said darkly. "Lousie was more than happy to leave them. Once they heard about the True Alpha, they were nicer people, albeit moderately."

Stiles let the conversation fade. There was nothing he could add. There was no way to tell Peter to stay away, he had said it was either them or insanity and Stiles couldn't wish that back on the man - he didn't think Beacon Hills could handle it again.

"Your turn," Peter stated.

“I made a mistake, but it’s fine, I’m sorting it.”

“You’re sorting it,” Peter repeated doubtfully. “If that were the case you wouldn’t be as anxious as you are.”

“Look, it isn’t an issue as soon as I sort out my life.”

“Just what is it that you mistook?”

“I’m in debt, a couple hundred last I checked.  _But I am handling it_ ,” Stiles stressed.

“I’m sure someone can loan you the money –”

“I’m not eligible for loans –”

“I didn’t mean a company, I meant someone you know.”

“I’m not  _asking_  for money,” Stiles hissed, looking around. “I have some self-respect.”

“Clearly,” Peter said with sarcasm.

“Look, it isn’t an iss – I’m doing my best ok. I don’t need my dad to say I told you so.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t.”

“He would,” Stiles said firmly. “Every time I’ve come home – every time I talked to him he asked if I needed it and if I was taking care of myself.”

“Perhaps he cares for you, shocking I know.”

“Every time I told him that I could handle it. I was handling it. Then my bank messed up and someone got a hold of my details and I couldn’t get that back and I got reckless and spent money that I didn’t have – look, I know he’d give me the money but he would do it in a way that would make me hate myself. The whole point of me moving away for college was to be alone and to be an adult without the  _Sheriff_ hanging over me.”

“So how are you trying to get this money?”

“I’ve applied to a lot of places, not heard anything back,” Stiles admitted, there was a hint of desperation in his voice as he spoke. “I can’t really apply for a permanent in-person job, so the main focus was online things but it doesn’t seem like it’ll happen.”

“So you’re hoping one of them takes you on?”

“Ideally,” Stiles sighed. “There are a few options if they don’t,” he added. “I spent most of the day emailing with this woman who seems happy to sign me up for an agency she works at and then it’ll be a self-employed thing – which isn’t ideal but it would get the money once I got over,” Stiles finished his sentence with a wave towards his own body.

“You know, I could lend you the money,” Peter pointed out casually.

“No!” Stiles said quickly. “I am not – no. I can’t. This is  _my_  mess and  _I_ will be the one to fix it,” the firmness in his tone faded. “Even if it sends me into more debt that means I have to stay home and pray to a God I don’t believe in – hell, I might  _have_  to try and get another student loan but that won’t be doable until the next course starts and the likelihood of them even accepting –”

“Calm, getting so anxious will solve nothing,” Peter said gently, the soothing tone seeming out of place with the stance he had.

“It’s ok,” Stiles gasped. “I’m ok. I’m mentally stable, magically cured and all that shit,” he continued, a hand moving to rub at his eyes in annoyance. “Look, seriously, I have a plan and if this first one doesn’t work out, then screw my own insecurities and I will get that money back one way or another.”

"That doesn't sound comforting," Peter hummed. "Are you planning on robbing a bank?"

"No! How could you - no," Stiles snapped. "Look, just - don't - don't  _judge_ me," he pleaded. Stiles waited for Peter's nod, he considered moving them, but if Peter could talk here then so could Stiles. He knew Peter wouldn't have said any of that in front of the others. "The person from earlier runs a camming agency," Stiles forced out quickly. "I - I ended up applying to a few things last night in the hopes of hearing  _something_  back. She got back to me first and now I also have some training next week about answering some messages and I'm still waiting to hear about working as a phone operator," Stiles paused for a breath, refusing to look at Peter. "It's stupid I know. It's a fucking cliche and I know I'll hate myself for doing it but -"

"It feels like the only option left," Peter finished. He knew Stiles wasn't looking for false hope, nor any niceties about how he wasn't just a cliche or how he could find the job he really wanted if he believed. Instead, Peter stayed quiet.

Stiles nodded, mentally shouting at himself as he rubbed at his eyes. 

"I finished my degree though," he added weakly. "Not amazingly but it's done."

"If you change your mind," Peter started. "About handling this yourself," he added as a clarification, "there is no judgement."

"I can't change my mind," Stiles argued just as sombrely. "I need to prove this to myself. Thank you though," Stiles shook his head, finally looking at Peter again. "You should - you should go to that pack, rest up and all that."

"You should get some rest yourself," Peter added. "Go home, and trust yourself that it will work out no matter what you decide."

"I already decided," Stiles shrugged. "I'm just dealing with the anxiety and the aftermath of keeping that decision to myself... when you're back in town, stop by for a bit?" he suggested.

"Try and stop me checking in," Peter grinned. 


End file.
